Fingiendo no amarte
by paracrepusculeras
Summary: Bella y Edward son los reyes de la escuela, pero en vez de estar juntos siempre discuten. ¿Sera verdad que los que se pelean se aman?
1. Chapter 1

POV BELLA

Agarre mi celular y llame a mi mama, a quien no veía hace 2 meses.

Al tercer timbrazo atendió pero no contesto.

-¿Mama? – dije yo.

Silencio.

-¿Mama? ¿Reneé?

-Hija, perdón, estaba firmando unos papeles.

Suspire, siempre lo mismo.

-Mama, hoy salgo con Alice y Rosalie.

-Está bien hija.

-Y voy a quedarme a dormir, Esme y Carlisle…-me interrumpió

-Si hija, como quieras, ahora estoy ocupada después hablamos- dijo, aunque yo sabía que no volveríamos a hablar.

-Chau –dije tristemente y corto

Eso me enojo muchísimo, ¿Qué le costaba decir un simple "chau"? Pero no, mi mama, o Reneé como había decidido decirle a partir de ahora, jamás estaba. Ella trabajaba en Paris en su revista, una revista muy prestigiosa de moda. Y hace dos meses que no la veía. Pero eso no importaba. Yo siempre me mostraba fuerte ante los demás y lo voy a seguir haciendo.

Hoy tenía una fiesta en casa de los Clearwater, los mellizos Leah y Seth festejaban sus 18 años. Ahora estaba preparando el vestido y metiendo en un bolso mi maquillaje. Salí de mi casa y me subí a mi Mini Cooper plateado.

En 10 minutos aparque al lado de otro auto plateado, al lado de un estúpido volvo. En realidad el estúpido era su dueño pero no importaba.

Toque timbre y me abrió el dueño del volvo.

-Hola muñeca- me dijo apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Edward, no soy muñeca- le respondí besando su mejilla sensualmente, amaba provocarlo.

-Muñeca- me guiño el ojo y me sonrió.

-Idiota – le devolví la sonrisa y pase a la sala.

Cuando estaba por subir las escaleras hacia el cuarto de mi mejor amiga, su mama me llamo.

-Bella, cielo ¿Cómo estás? – me dijo Esme, mi segunda mama. Si es que tengo una.

-Muy bien Esme-le respondí abrazándola- ¿y vos?

-Bien, bueno tesoro, te espera Alice arriba.

-Ahora subo- y así lo hice.

Conocía esta casa como si fuera mía. Subí las escaleras y gire hacia la derecha. Y en la segunda puerta entre. Una habitación rosa, muy bien decorada y un duende sentado en el piso.

-Alice.

Ella era hermosa, no solo por fuera, sino también por dentro. Era chiquitita, flaquita y tenía el pelo corto con todas sus puntas disparadas hacia todos lados. Tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, que heredo de Esme, igual que Edward. Además de una cara angelical a la que nadie en este mundo se podía negar.

-Bells – canto – empecemos con el makeovers para la fiesta.

-Si Alice-dije cortante, odiaba sus makeovers- ¿Rosalie cuando llega?

-Hace 15 minutos dijo que estaba acá en 5 minutos- dijo rodando los ojos. Rose siempre era impuntual.- por otro lado, quizá venga Jasper-dijo con una inmensa sonrisa.

Últimamente, Alice empezó con una especie de obsesión hacia Jasper. Cosa que Rose, hermana melliza de Jasper, no sabía. Alice todavía no se lo había confesado a nuestra amiga por miedo a su enojo.

Yo no entendía la razón, Emmett, hermano de Alice estaba de novio con Rose. Y eso no le molestaba a nadie. Pero a Alice le preocupaba su amistad con Rose. Primero había que averiguar si a Jasper le gustaba Alice, aunque para mí era obvio que sí.

Y en ese momento entro Rosalie.

-Chicas, perdón por llegar tarde- dijo con una sonrisa. Rosalie era el ser más bello del planeta. Su pelo era rubio dorado y tenía unos ojos celestes, mismo pelo y ojos que su hermano. Y ni hablar del cuerpo que toda modelo envidia- ¿Emmett está en la casa?- pregunto.

-No Rose, salió a comprar cosas para mi mama-dijo Alice- ¿tu hermano vino contigo?

Yo reí por lo disimulada que era mi amiga.

-Sí, esta con Edward- y vi una sonrisa en el rostro de Alice.

- Bueno chicas, empecemos con el make up- dijo el duende.

Y luego de una hora estábamos todas perfectamente maquilladas y peinadas, y antes de ponernos nuestros vestidos escuche la voz del queridísimo hermano de Alice.

-Rose, mi hermano está en su cuarto-dijo Edward.

-Chicas, ya vengo-respondió ella.

-Rose no te quiero ver despeinada ¿ok?- le dijo Alice. Ella odiaba que arruináramos su trabajo.

-No te preocupes, lo dejo para después- dijo Rose guiñándonos un ojo antes de ir al cuarto de Emmett. Nosotras reímos. Ellos eran sin dudas las personas más apasionadas de todas.

-¿Y muñeca?-dijo Edward que seguía en el cuarto-¿Qué vestido te vas a poner?

-Edward Cullen, hace años te vengo diciendo lo mismo NO ME GUSTA QUE ME DIGAS MUÑECA-grite

-Bueno, muñeca-dijo y yo rodé los ojos-¿y cómo quieres que te diga? ¿preciosa? ¿bebe? ¿linda?

-Ni siquiera me trates-le conteste-vete que tu hermana y yo seguimos arreglándonos.

Cuando se fue, Alice habló.

-Prácticamente, se criaron juntos. Tendrían que ser hermanos y se pelean tanto.

-Obviamente lo quiero, es mi infancia. Pero no puedo ser buena con él como él tampoco lo puede ser conmigo. Es engreído y la gente así me molesta muchísimo.

-Algún día van a estar juntos-la mire incrédula, ella sabía que había roto con dos engreídos y me prometí que no habría un tercero-los que se pelean se aman, o eso dicen ¿no?-concluyo.


	2. Chapter 2

POV EDWARD

Hoy teníamos la fiesta de los Clearwater. Y por supuesto estaba invitado. Yo soy el capitán del equipo de futbol y obviamente, el chico más popular de la escuela. Seguido por mi hermano Emmett y mi mejor amigo Jasper.

Estaba sentado al lado de la ventana cuando veo llegar un Mini Cooper, era lindo pero no tanto como mi amado Volvo.

Y de ahí bajo la chica más linda de la escuela, pero la mas caprichosa de todas. La más sexy, si se puede decir.

Bella Swan. Cabello café y ojos color chocolate.

Ella y yo somos los reyes de la escuela. Pero no nos llevábamos bien. O sea, la quiero, pero al ser tan caprichosa me cansa. Y a ella le pasa lo mismo conmigo.

Bella es la mejor amiga de mi hermana Alice y de mi cuñada Rosalie. Y es la capitana del club de baile.

Mis hermanos, los hermanos Hale y Bella nos criamos juntos. Nuestras familias eran conocidas en la sociedad y eran las tres familias más ricas de Forks. Mi mama, Esme, es dueña de una empresa de decoración de ambientes más importantes del mundo y mi papa, Carlisle, es uno de los mejores cirujanos que hay. Los Hale, Peter y Charlotte, eran dueños de una cadena de restaurants famosos en todos los continentes. Y la mama de Bella, Renee, era la editora de una revista de moda muy importante.

Los seis, me refiero a Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Bella y yo somos los más respetados en la escuela, por todos los alumnos. Especialmente Bella y yo. Era nuestra escuela.

Bella se acerco a la puerta y toco el timbre. Baje las escaleras hacia la sala y le abrí.

Me apoye en el marco de la puerta y le dije: - Hola muñeca.

-Edward, nos soy muñeca-me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios.

-Muñeca-dije simplemente y sonreí.

-Idiota-dijo ella ahora sonriendo y entro.

Me di la vuelta y la vi yendo hacia las escaleras cuando mi mama la detuvo.

-Bella, cielo ¿Cómo estás? – le dijo mi mama

-Muy bien Esme-le respondió Bella y la abrazo- ¿y vos?

-Bien, bueno tesoro, te espera Alice arriba.

-Ahora subo- dijo Bella y subió las escaleras y yo la mire de arriba abajo.

-No es de caballero lo que haces-me reprendió mi mama riendo. Amaba a mi mama, ella era una madre abierta. Yo creo que después de encontrar a Emmett y Rose en su propio auto, tendría que haberlos retado, pero no, ella simplemente dijo "espero que se estén cuidando". Y mi papa era igual.

-Es sexy-y ella volvió a reír y en ese momento tocaron el timbre, eran Rosalie y Jasper, les abrí y ella subió al cuarto de mi hermana. Yo me quede en la sala con Jasper- ¿Y Emmett?- le pregunte a mi mama

-Lo mande a hacer las compras-me dijo y fue a la cocina.

-Hermano, ¿Cómo estás?-me pregunto mi mejor amigo.

-Bien ¿y vos?

-Bien, va a estar muy buena la fiesta-dijo feliz y eso me hizo estar feliz a mí. Jasper era raro, el te contagiaba el ánimo siempre.

Nos sentamos en los sillones de la sala a hacer zapping y luego de una hora llego Emmett con unas bolsas de supermercado. Mientras se dirigía a la cocina me grito:

-Dile a Rose que estoy en el cuarto.

Me levante y me dirigí a la habitación de mi hermana. La puerta estaba abierta y vi que las chicas ya estaban peinadas y maquilladas.

-Rose, mi hermano está en su cuarto-dije.

Rosalie me sonrió, algo raro en ella, y les dijo a sus amigas: -Chicas, ya vengo.

-Rose, no te quiero ver despeinada ¿ok?-la freno Alice.

-No te preocupes, lo dejo para después- dijo Rosalie saliendo del cuarto.

Las chicas reían de Rosalie y creo que no se dieron cuenta que yo seguía en el cuarto.

-¿Y muñeca?- le dije a Bella- ¿Qué vestido te vas a poner?

-Edward Cullen, hace años te vengo diciendo lo mismo NO ME GUSTA QUE ME DIGAS MUÑECA-dijo gritando la última parte.

-Bueno, muñeca-le dije y ella rodo los ojos-¿y cómo quieres que te diga? ¿preciosa? ¿bebe? ¿linda?

-Ni siquiera me trates-me dijo-vete que tu hermana y yo seguimos arreglándonos

Y deje la habitación. Baje y vi que Jasper no estaba y mi mama me dijo que fue a mi habitación. Volví a subir y Jasper ya estaba cambiado. Entonces hice lo mismo que el.

Estábamos todos listos en la sala. Rosalie llevaba un vestido rojo muy corto y sus labios combinaban con él. Ella estaba de la mano de mi hermano Emmett, que tenía unos jeans grises y una camisa negra. Al lado de este estaba Jasper con una camisa azul y unos jeans blancos. Y a su lado mi hermanita con un vestido verde, muy cortó por cierto. Yo tenía puesto un jeans caqui y una camisa blanca, ropa elegida por Alice. Y a mi lado, Bella con un vestido azul muy ajustado y con un escote muy sexy. Me encantaba como quedaba el color azul sobre su piel pálida.

Todos salimos de la casa yo estaba por subir a mi Volvo y escuche discutir a Rosalie y Emmett. Suspire.

-Emmett Cullen, yo no me voy a subir a ese jeep.

-¿Qué pasa, Rose? Siempre estás en el jeep, pero en la parte de atrás-dijo Bella y todos menos Rosalie y Emmett, reímos.

-Pero no me voy a subir con este vestido, no quiero llegar en el jeep.

Entonces, Rosalie y Emmett se fueron en el BMW de ella, pero cuando Emmett fue hacia el haciendo del conductor, Rosalie lo saco y arranco el auto ella. Emmett bufo. No quería ir a una fiesta llevado por su novia.

Subí a mi Volvo y Jasper vino conmigo, porque a mi casa llego con el auto de su hermana. Y vi por el retrovisor que Alice y Bella eligieron el Mini Cooper, en vez del Porsche de mi hermana.

A los 30 minutos estábamos en la fiesta, todos nos esperaban. Saludamos a los cumpleañeros y nos pusimos a bailar.

Las chicas no me faltaban. Todas eran simples, muchas lindas pero ninguna que me llamara tanto la atención. Decidí bailar con Tanya. Era rubia de ojos claros. Linda, pero las prefiero morenas. Aun así baile mucho con ella.

Jasper bailaba con María. Alice con Alec y Bella con Jacob. Y obviamente Emmett y Rosalie estaban juntos.

Bella bailaba muy sensualmente, era tan provocadora como caprichosa. Le encantaba coquetearle a todos los chicos de la escuela, no para estar con ellos sino para ser el centro. Eso me molestaba muchísimo pero igual me excitaba. Se movía muy sensualmente. Yo me concentre en Tanya, ya que me veía enojada por mirar a Bella.

-HORAS DESPUES-

No podía dormirme, y entonces escuche un ruido. Salí de mi habitación y vi a Bella bajando a las escaleras, y yendo a la cocina. Tuve una idea. Vengarme por cómo había bailado y por siempre querer llamar la atención. Baje con muchísimo cuidado y también fui a la cocina, donde la vi sirviéndose agua.

Bella Swan, ten cuidado.


	3. Chapter 3

POV BELLA

La fiesta había estado increíble. Baile con Jacob y provoque a cada uno de los chicos de la escuela. Me sorprendió ver a Edward mirándome fijo, mientras bailaba con Tanya. Ella no era competencia pero no era una chica fea.

Alice y Alec bailaron a mi lado y se veía que la pasaban muy bien. Y ni hablar de Rosalie y Emmett quienes parecían tener relaciones vestidos. No paraban de tocarse. Siempre era igual. Jasper era el único que bailaba tranquilo con una de mis compañeras en el club de baile, María.

A eso de las 4 de la madrugada nos fuimos de la fiesta y nos dirigimos a la casa Cullen. Los últimos dos meses prácticamente vivía en esa casa. Esme decía que no quería que me quedara sola en la mía. Era tan maternal y buena, la amaba como si fuera mi madre. Igual que a Carlisle, el era mi papa. El hombre que tendría que ser mi padre, Charlie se llama, nos dejo y jamás volvió. Y Carlisle, sin duda, había tomado su lugar. Siempre me trataba como a su hija. Peter y Charlotte, los Hale, eran muy amables conmigo, pero los Cullen los superaban.

Estacione mi auto en la puerta de la casa y baje seguida por Alice. Segundos más tarde aparecieron Edward y Jasper y después Rosalie y Emmett.

Entramos a la casa y Alice despertó a sus papas para decirles que habíamos llegado. Y ahí cada uno a los cuarto correspondientes. Rosalie y yo dormimos con Alice, en su cuarto. Y los chicos durmieron en el cuarto de Edward ya que era más grande que el de Emmett y los tres iban a estar más cómodos ahí.

Alice se acostó en el medio de la cama y Rose y yo a sus costados. Era una cama tan grande que entrabamos las tres.

Trate de dormir pero no pude. Tenía calor, y cuando me destapaba tenía frío. Gire y me volví a girar para encontrar una pose cómoda pero no podía. Pasó una hora y media y yo seguía despierta. Entonces tuve sed. Y decidí bajar a la cocina a servirme un vaso de agua fría.

Salí del cuarto tratando de no hacer ruido, el reloj del pasillo marcaban las 6 am pasadas y yo sabía que Carlisle se levantaba a cerca de esa hora y Esme a veces le hacía compañía y lo que menos quería era sacarles minutos de sueño. Baje las escaleras con cuidado y me dirigí a la cocina. Abrí la heladera y agarre la jarra de agua.

Me serví un vaso completo y deje la jarra en la encimera.

Estaba por beber el agua cuando mi cuerpo se tenso al sentir que alguien suspiraba cerca de mi cuello. Por un microsegundo tuve pánico de que alguien entrara a la casa a robar pero al sentir el olor tan familiar me di cuenta de que solo era una persona:

-Edward-dije sin darme la vuelta.

-Muñeca ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?-preguntó-Cierto que estas enamorada de mi y sabes hasta cuando estoy detrás de ti.

Me di la vuelta y lo mire con incredulidad-¿Enamorada?-me reí alto pero no lo suficiente para que me escucharan arriba.

Edward me miro y se acerco al fregadero, abrió el agua y se lavo las manos. Se dio vuelta y me volvió a mirar.

-Qué lindo pijama-dijo mirándome de arriba abajo con una sonrisa característica de él-muy sexy.

Me mire para recordar que pijama tenía. En realidad, no era un pijama aunque lo usara para dormir. Era una musculosa blanca ajustada al cuerpo sobre el ombligo y un short rojo y blanco muy corto.

-Qué bueno que te guste-le respondí con una sonrisa.

Y de repente, hizo algo que no esperaba que hiciera. Agarró la manguera conectada al grifo de la cocina e hizo correr el agua y con el duchador de cocina me empapó. Empezó con mi cara y bajo por todo mi cuerpo y después otra vez en mi cara.

-Eres más sexy mojada-dijo riendo.

Lo odiaba. ¿Por qué me hacia eso? En ese momento la única palabra en mi cabeza era venganza.

-Bueno Edward-dije mientas me secaba el agua en mi cara-Veamos que tan sexy eres mojado tú.

El me miro confundido. Yo sostuve la jarra de agua que había sacado de la heladera. Le saque la tapa y le lance toda el agua. Agua congelada, lógicamente.

Reí un poco y le sonreí- Si, Edward, estar mojado es lo tuyo.

Me di la vuelta puse la jarra sobre la mesada otra vez y vi todo el piso mojado, pero no pude pensar mas ya que Edward me agarro con una mano por la altura de la cintura, alrededor de la panza. Y no me podía mover de su agarre. Con la otra mano volvió a agarrar el duchador de cocina y me lo puso directo en la cara. Trate de cubrirme pero no podía, Edward parecía tener mas brazos ya que no solo me sostenía y me mojaba sino que también impedía que me cubriera. Estaba por gritarle cuando escuche el grito de otra persona.

-Edward Anthony Cullen-dijo Esme-suelta a Bella

Y él hizo caso. Edward podía ser muy rebelde pero nadie le ponía mejor los puntos que su mama.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasó?-pregunto Esme. En ese instante Edward me señalo a mí y yo hizo lo mismo con él.-¿Qué pasó?-volvió a preguntar.

Edward estaba a punto de contestar pero yo fui más rápida.

-Yo tenía sed y baje a servirme agua-Esme asentía-entonces Edward me suspiró en el cuello y hablo de lo sexy que era mi pijama-en esta parte Esme rio y me interrumpió.

-Edward, dije que no era de caballero

-Como sea-dije-después agarró el duchador de la cocina y me mojó toda-y me señale el cuerpo.

-Edward-gritó Esme.

-Pero mamá, ella me tiro agua congelada.

-Te lo merecías-simplemente le respondió su madre y me choco la mano-Ahora, hijo, seca todo el piso. Y Bella, tesoro, date un baño caliente antes de comer- y con eso salió de la habitación

La seguí pero antes le saque la lengua a Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

POV EDWARD

Me desperté con dolores en todo el cuerpo. La cabeza me palpitaba y obviamente se trataba del baño que me dio Bella a la madrugada. Me lo merecía, pero algo tenía que planear.

A Edward Cullen jamás la ganan y menos una caprichosa y egocéntrica pendeja llamada Isabella Swan.

Fui a mi baño, me lave los dientes y me tome una pastilla que siempre me daba mi papa cuando me dolía la cabeza. Entre a la ducha, me di un relajante baño de inmersión, con agua muy caliente. Después de media hora, decidí salir para no terminar todo arrugado por el agua. Me seque y me vestí con unos jeans rotos y una remera roja. Estaba por bajar y veo la puerta de Alice entreabierta y al acercarme escuche la ducha.

Baje las escaleras y vi a Rose y Alice en la mesa desayunando. Eso quería decir que Bella estaba dándose un baño. Subí al segundo piso otra vez y abro la puerta con cuidado. Y la vi de espalda. Y si que la vi.

Bella solo llevaba su conjunto de ropa interior, azul. Un azul muy parecido al del vestido de la fiesta. Un azul rey que le hacia un contraste hermoso con el tono pálido de su piel.

Ya había visto a Bella en bikini, pero verla en ropa interior era aun mejor. Bella era dueña de unas piernas kilométricas, y de una cintura de modelo. Y tenía un trasero firme.

En el momento que yo estaba mirando su parte de atrás, Bella se dio vuelta y me grito.

-Edward Cullen, te voy a matar.

-Bella, perdón, no quise mirarte, justo pasaba-dije dando un paso al frente.

-¿Con que justo pasabas, eh?-dijo y me agarro del brazo y me tiro al piso con una fuerza que no sé de dónde sacó. Mi mandíbula golpeo contra el piso y sentí como Bella se sentaba en mi espalda. Agarro mi brazo y lo tiro hacia atrás haciendo sufrir un dolor insoportable, por lo que grite-Quizá con esto dejes de pasar y mirar ¿no crees?- en ese momento entraron todos menos Carlisle que estaba en el hospital.

-¿Qué paso ahora?-pregunto mi mama.

-Nada-dije y se me quebró la voz del dolor

-¿Nada Edward? ¿En serio?-dijo Bella tirando más fuerte del brazo haciéndome gritar más. Listo no iba a ser mas humillado por esta pendeja. Use mi fuerza para girar a Bella y que quedara ella contra el piso y yo sobre su cuerpo. En este punto, Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rose no paraban de reír.

-Edward, la vas a lastimar-dijo Esme. Yo estaba enojado, pero jamás lastimaría a una mujer. Estaba controlando la fuerza para no dañarla.-Ahora, ¿me pueden decir que paso?

-Yo te digo Esme-Bella intervino-Salí de bañarme me puse mi ropa interior-dijo señalando su corpiño-y Edward se quedo parado en la puerta mirándome.

-Edward, una cosa es decir que Bella es sexy otra cosa es interrumpir su privacidad-me reto mi mama. Genial ahora era un pervertido.

-No lo quise hacer, pase y mire nada mas-Todos me miraron incrédulos y estallaron en risas. Los odio.

-Idiota, sal de encima-dijo Bella.

-Claro, muñeca-y cuando estaba ayudándola a pararse me tiro al piso.

-Eso te pasa por lo de muñeca-dijo Bella sonriendo triunfante.

Ya verás preciosa, ya verás.

Después del almuerzo todo fue tranquilo. Jas y Rose se habían ido. Y Emmett con ellos. O tendría que decir con ella.

Y Bella se quedaría a cenar a casa ya que mi mama la invito.

Ella y Alice estaban en el comedor mirando una película. Y a mi hermana se le antojaron frutillas y al no haber nadie en la casa, Esme había ido a su estudio, tuve que ir yo.

Pero antes de que saliera, Bella me dijo:

-Edward, ponemos en pausa la película así te nos unís-acepte aunque me dio escalofríos la sonrisa que me dio.-Y Edward, compra crema batida y salsa de chocolate, ¿puede ser?

-Si muñeca, compro todo.-espere a que se quejara por el sobrenombre pero no lo hizo. Algo tramaba. Estoy seguro. Pero igualmente me subí a mi Volvo a comprar lo que me pidieron.

POV BELLA

Odie a Edward. Ya iba a ver.

Después del almuerzo, empezamos a ver una película de Angelina Jolie. Y tuve una idea.

-Alice-susurré.

-¿Qué Bella?-casi grito y me tire sobre ella para callarla-Perdón-susurro-¿Por qué hablamos así?

-Tengo una idea, ya te vas a dar cuenta sola. Necesito que le pidas a tu hermanito que compre frutillas, muchas.

-Ok-dijo Al tratando de entender-Edward-grito.

Su hermano estaba en la sala de al lado por lo que a los segundos estaba con nosotras.

-¿Qué quieres duende?-lógicamente conocía a su hermana, ella estaba haciendo puchero y eso significaba que iba a pedir algo.

-Frutillas. Un kilo de las frutillas más rojas que haya.-Edward la miro raro-Se me antojaron.-dijo con cara de ángel

-Ya vengo-dijo él y estaba por salir de la sala cuando se me ocurrió algo más.

-Edward, ponemos en pausa la película así te nos unís-dije sonriéndole.

-Sí, no hay, no hay problema.

-Y Edward, compra crema batida y salsa de chocolate, ¿puede ser?

-Si muñeca, compro todo-me respondió y yo mantuve la sonrisa. Me miro extrañado y se fue.

Edward Edward, ¿te gusto verme en ropa interior? Esto te va a gustar mucho también.

POV EDWARD

Llegue a la casa con un kilo de frutillas, dos sprays de crema batida y una botellita de salsa de chocolate.

Apenas entre a la sala me recibieron dos sonrisas. Sonrisas que daban miedo. Alice sola podía causar un desastre y estando Bella no me atrevo a pensar que puede llegar a pasar. Agradecí mentalmente que Rosalie no estuviera con ella. Si no, se podría decir que el fin del mundo se acerca.

Bella corrió hacia mí y me saco las frutillas y las llevo a la cocina, a lavarlas supongo. ¿Y si las estaba envenando para que yo las comiera? Edward Cullen, ya estas delirando. Bella podía ser vengativa pero no sería capaz de matarme ¿o sí?

Swan volvió de la cocina con un bol transparente donde se podían ver las frutillas rojas que había comprado. Me senté en el sillón individual para que las amigas se sentaran juntas y así lo hicieron. Bella se sentó del lado más cercano a donde yo estaba y puso las frutillas enfrente de ella. Alice abrió los sprays y la botella de chocolate.

Bella sostuvo el bol y trataba de seleccionar una frutilla a su gusto.

-Quiero la frutilla más grande y gruesa-dijo en un tono ¿sugestivo?-Esta es perfecta-dijo tomando una frutilla bastante grande y gruesa. Y lamio la punta.-Alice ¿me pasas la crema?

-Claro-respondió mi hermana y se la pasó.

Bella lleno la frutilla de crema y le dio una gran mordida. No sé que me pasaba pero eso afecto a algo que está abajo en mi cuerpo. Bella lamió la frutilla y dejo caer un poco de crema en su escote. Se paso un dedo para limpiarse y luego de lo lamio. Mi erección palpitaba en mi pantalón.

Me dio una mirada picara y me di cuenta que lo hacía a propósito, se estaba vengando. Pero si que funcionaba. Iba a soñar con frutillas, estaba seguro.

-Edward ¿quieres crema?-me pregunto Bella y me tiro a la boca-Edward, lo lamento, fue sin querer, deja que te limpie-Bella se acerco a mi boca con la suya. Mi erección ya era muy notoria y Bella lo disfruto. Se acerco más y limpio con su lengua la crema en mi boca.

Esta chica me quería matar.


	5. Chapter 5

POV BELLA

Después de la venganza a Edward, estuve de excelente humor. Pero él ni siquiera me hablaba o miraba. Se había encerrado en su cuarto y ni siquiera bajo a cenar.

Comimos el postre y me fui a mi casa, sin antes escuchar el mismo aviso que siempre Esme me hacía antes de irme:

-Bella, amor, cuando llegues a tu casa, llámame.

-Esme, no te preocupes, yo llamo.

Y me abrazó. Siempre hacia lo mismo como si fuera mi mamá. Igual que Carlisle, solo que hoy tuvo que quedarse hasta tarde en el hospital.

Alice me acompaño hasta mi auto y me fui a casa.

En los 10 minutos de viaje pensé en Edward. Todos en la escuela esperaban que estuviéramos juntos, ¿pero cómo podía estar con alguien como él? Mujeriego, histérico, egocéntrico.

Yo sabía que los problemas con él no acabarían hoy con las frutillas. Es más, no empezaron tampoco con lo del agua en la cocina después de la fiesta.

A los 4 años, mi mamá tuvo una entrevista en Inglaterra y me quede una semana en la casa Cullen. Recuerdo que hacía mucho calor y Carlisle dijo que a la tarde nos meteríamos en la pileta ya que estaba sucia y tenía que limpiarla. Pero cuando estaba por hacerlo lo llamaron del hospital por una cirugía de urgencia y no la pudo limpiar. Alice y yo no parábamos de molestar a Esme, con que queríamos meternos. Y Edward se canso y me dijo:

-¿Quieres meterte en la pile?-con una voz muy chillona.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii-dije yo.

-Ven-yo lo tome de la mano y cuando estábamos en orilla de la pileta me empujo. Yo tenía mi vestido favorito y lo ensucio todo con la mugre de la piscina.

Desde ese día constantemente discutimos.

A recordar cómo empezó todo, me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que soy parte de los Cullen.

Mi mama, los Hale y los Cullen, fueron compañeros en la secundaria. Y son amigos hasta ahora. Y por eso, somos amigos de toda la vida.

Primero fue Emmett en enero del '92. Seguido por Rose y Jasper en abril del mismo año. Ellos estaban en el quinto y último año de la secundaria.

Los siguientes fueron Alice y Edward en junio del '93. Y por ultima yo, que nací en septiembre también del '93. Nosotros estábamos en cuarto.

Pero eso no nos impedía a Edward y a mí a ser más importantes en el colegio que Rose, Jas y Emm. El es capitán de futbol y yo de las bailarinas. Y eso nos ponía primeros que cualquiera del último año.

Por eso nos querían juntos.

Ya en casa, llame a Esme me bañe y fui directo a la cama.

Abrí los ojos y mis parpados pesaban. Otro día de colegio y faltaba tanto para las vacaciones.

Lave mis dientes y escogí la ropa para hoy. Decidí ponerme una pollera de jeans blanca con una musculosa básica negra. Y unos tacos negros, también.

Desayune y subí a mi Mini Cooper. Veinte minutos de viaje y mi tortura: el colegio.

No me podía quejar amaba como me trataban pero odiaba estudiar.

Baje de mi auto y me esperaban Tanya, Kate e Irina.

-Buen día Bella-dijo Kate

-Hola chicas-mire en los 5 lugares para estacionar al lado de mi auto, donde se sabía que eran nuestros lugares, no había ningún auto.-Al parecer soy la primera en llegar-dije sin mirar los lugares vacios.

Decidí entrar a mi auto y escuchar música hasta que llegaran mis amigos. Luego de dos canciones, vi el BMW rojo de Rosalie y el Mercedes negro de Jasper. Baje y los salude.

-Rose, Jas.

-Bells ¿hace mucho que esperas?-preguntó mi amiga abrazándome

-3 minutos-dije-por cierto, que linda ropa te pusiste- Rose se puso un short muy corto negro con una blusa violeta. En los pies tacos negros.

-La tuya me encanta-me respondió y yo sabía que era completamente sincera. Entre ninguna de las 3 había ningún tipo de celos o envidia.

Pero si que las de afuera nos envidaban.

10 minutos después aparcaron tres autos. El jeep de Emmett, el Porsche de Alice y el Volvo de Edward.

Sonó el timbre. Trate de recordar que materia teníamos primero y era psicología. Edward, Alice y yo nos dirigimos a nuestro aula. Jasper, aunque estaba en último año, tomo psicología como clase optativa.

Alice y yo nos sentamos y Edward y Jasper detrás nuestro.

Entro la profesora Blood y nos hizo callar.

-Bueno chicos, quiero que escriban un párrafo sobre su fin de semana. Empiecen ya que en 5 minutos lo leen para todos.

Así hice, psicología era una materia divertida, teníamos solamente que hablar de nuestras cosas. O analizar a alguien.

La profesora vio que todos terminamos y comenzó por orden alfabético.

Después de un par de personas dijo:

-Cullen, Alice.

-Si profesora-dijo ella_-"Mi fin de semana fue muy divertido, Bells y Rose vinieron el sábado a la tarde a prepararse para la fiesta de Seth y Leah. Les hice un súper makeover y terminaron hermosas. La fiesta fue muy divertida y la pase muy bien bailando con Alec_-todos reímos un poco-_después de la fiesta, mis amigas se quedaron a dormir y al día siguiente comimos frutillas con Bella_"-yo reí muy fuertemente y Edward dijo "si fue muy divertido" pero tan bajo que solo lo escuchamos nosotras y eso nos hizo reír mas.

-Chicas por favor, ¿Alice eso es todo?

-Solo falta "_que Bella se quedo a cenar y se fue a su casa y yo a dormir"_.

-Muy bien, ahora Cullen Edward-dijo la profesora y escuche varios suspiros de las chicas. Si que eran idiotas.

-Sí, con gusto-dijo yo me gire un poco y lo vi sonriéndome. Mierda, tramaba algo y yo ni siquiera había pensado en hacerle algo a él.- "_Mi fin de semana comenzó con la fiesta. Muy divertida, por cierto. Pero lo mejor vino al día siguiente_.-dijo sonriéndome. Yo rodee los ojos y pude ver a Tanya tachando algo en su cuaderno, seguro era la parte de "bese a Edward Cullen" ya que el ni siquiera la nombro.-_A_ _la noche escuche un ruido y al salir vi a Bella, que se había quedado a dormir bajar las escaleras y como quería molestarla la seguí a la cocina_ y _le hable un poco de su sexy pijama y cuando menos lo esperaba la rocié de agua. Ella, muy vengativa me tiró el agua, de la jarra que había sacado de la heladera. Se dio vuelta la agarre por la cintura y le rocié con el duchador de cocina en la cara. Hicimos que mi mama se despertara. Pero como siempre, ella prefiere a Bella y me hizo limpiar todo solo a mí._-sonreí triunfante y él me devolvió la sonrisa a pesar de haberse humillado el mismo. Eso quería decir que ahora venia la venganza- _Al día siguiente salí de mi cuarto y pase por el de mi hermana y estaba Bella en ropa interior, muy sexy por cierto_-lo miré enarcando una ceja, ahora venia la parte que yo lo atacaba y ¿lo iba a decir?

-Señor Cullen, compórtese-dijo la profesora ruborizada. Y todos mis compañeros silbaban.

-Lo siento-dijo el idiota Cullen-sigo: _Después del almuerzo me senté con las chicas a ver una película y no tenía hambre por lo que subí a mi habitación y me quede dormido hasta hoy a la mañana. Ese fue mi fin de semana"_

-Bien-dijo simplemente la profesora.

Edward me sonreía y yo me preguntaba si después de tantos años él pensaba que yo no iba a hacer nada al respecto. Yo si sabia la historia completa y las cosas que faltaban. Yo las iba a contar. Mientras leían otros compañeros yo decidí rehacer el párrafo y Edward me miraba ya sin su sonrisa triunfante. Esta vez, la hice yo.

Él siempre me humillaba a mí y yo lo hacía con el pero siempre lo hacíamos para nosotros. En la escuela nadie se atrevía a reírse de ninguno de los dos.

Después de un par de chicos más, yo estaba en lo cierto Tanya había sacado la parte del beso con Edward en su lugar puso _"la fiesta fue divertida, pero nada para contar",_ fue mi turno.

-Swan, Isabella, tu fin de semana.

-"_Mi fin de semana empezó con la tortura de Alice, su makeover y todo eso_- mi amiga bufó-_la fiesta estuvo increíble, luego de la misma fui a dormir a la casa Cullen y pero no podía descansar y sentía tanta sed que baje a la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua. De repente sentí la respiración de alguien en mi cuello y era la de Edward, dijo lo sexy que era mi pijama y me roció el agua, entonces le tire el agua congelada a él, me di vuelta y me sostuvo por la cintura tirándome el agua en la cara. Bajó Esme, lo reto y yo me di una ducha antes de acostarme otra vez. A la mañana siguiente me volví a duchar y salí del baño solo con la ropa interior, en un momento me di vuelta y estaba Edward en la puerta mirándome. Le grite que lo iba a matar y él me dijo "solo pasaba_" –lo miré sonriendo-_me acerque a él y lo tire al piso y me subí a su espalda mientras tiraba hacia atrás uno de sus brazos. Gritó tanto que subieron todos a la habitación de Alice.-_ en el aula todos reían, eso me asombro, jamás se reían de ninguno de los seis y menos de Edward y de mí. Él miró a todo el aula desafiante y no hubo más risas. Yo solo le sonreía y seguí con mi fin de semana: _Edward se enojó y nos giro para que quedara yo abajo y le grite que saliera y me así lo hizo, pero antes me dijo muñeca y odio que él me diga así entonces, cuando me ayudo a levantarme lo volví a tirar. Después del almuerzo con Alice vimos una peli y se me ocurrió una idea para vengarme de Edward. Le dijimos que vaya a comprar frutillas, crema y chocolate. Así lo hizo y empecé con el plan. Elegí una frutilla grande y gruesa y lamí su punta. La llené de crema y la mordí mirando a Edward. Hice caer un poco de crema en mi escote y me limpie. Después le ofrecí crema a Edward y le tire un poco en la boca. Le dije que me disculpara y le limpie la crema de sus labios con mi lengua. Y por algo que se noto bajo su pantalón creo que lo disfruto, ese fui mi fin de semana"-_dije al final, sonriéndole a Edward el me miraba directo a los ojos y yo solo sonreía.

En el aula todos los hombres estaban con la boca abierta mirándome, seguramente habría filas en la baño para "pensar" en lo que Edward y yo habíamos dicho en nuestro párrafo.

-Isabella, eso fue…-dijo la profesora buscando una palabra-fue distinto.

Terminaron de leer los que faltaban y la profesora hablo:

-Bueno chicos, esta semana tienen un trabajo. Tienen que pasar los próximos 7 días, las 24 horas con una persona. Analizarla y escribir todos los días sobre lo que analizaron. Los días que tengamos psicología tendrán que leer lo que descubrieron hasta ese momento. El próximo lunes leerán todo lo que descubrieron. Y yo voy a elegir las parejas, la mayoría son mixtos.

-Pero, ¿tenemos que dormir juntos y todo eso?-preguntó Irina.

-Sí, es como un análisis extremo-contestó la Profesora Blood. Si algún padre tiene problemas con eso, mañana mismo quiero ver una carta sobre el porqué.

Algunas cabezas giraron hacia nosotros, seguramente las chicas pensaban en la posibilidad de que les toque con Jasper o Edward, y los varones en que quizá puedan pasar la noche con Alice o conmigo.

-Buring y…-dijo la profesora mirando la lista y Tanya miraba a Edward- Buring con Posner-ella suspiró, pero Demetri sonrió.

-Labow y Grace, juntas.- Kate e Irina chocaron sus manos.

-Black y Clearwater Seth- dos "si" se escucharon

-Cullen y Swan- Alice y yo gritamos, pero nunca imagine lo siguiente: Cullen, Edward.

-¿Qué?-dijimos ambos-No vale, venía diciendo parejas del mismo sexo-dijo el

-No me importa-dijo la profesora-van a pasar esta semana, juntos.

La semana más larga de mi vida.


	6. Chapter 6

Psicología pasó de ser una de mis materias favoritas a la más odiada. Toda una semana con Edward. Dios.

-Es tu culpa-le dije mientras salíamos del aula-Edward, sino hubieras empezado con nuestro fin de semana la profesora no nos hubiera puesto juntos.

-Tú la seguiste-contesto. Lo fulmine con la mirada y en mi mente le dije un par de palabras ofensivas.

Alice solo sonreía, le había tocado con Jasper.

Éste fue a su aula y nosotros tres nos dirigimos a matemática. Pero no le preste atención a la clase por dos cosas: Alice no paraba de hablarme de Jasper y yo pensaba en Edward, esta semana iba a ser eterna.

Después de unas clases muy aburridas sonó el timbre de almuerzo.

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa habitual y le contábamos a Rose y Emm de nuestro proyecto de la semana.

-¿Edward y Bella en la misma habitación durante una semana? Eso será divertido-dijo Emmett con su usual sentido del humor-Y a ti Jasper, ojo con mi hermana.

-Amor, Jasper y Alice hacen linda pareja ¿no crees? – dijo Rose y le guiño un ojo a Alice. Rosalie lo sabía. Ella sabía que a Alice le gustaba Jasper. Alice se ruborizó y Rosalie le sonrió.

-Como sea-dijo Emmett-pero esta semana Jasper vienes a dormir a mi casa. Ni loco se va mi hermanita a la tuya contigo.

-Emmett, Rose siempre va a la tuya-dije yo.

-Es distinto-contesto él- Yo no dejaría que tú vayas a dormir a la casa de ninguno de los chicos de esta escuela. Me alegro que te tocara con Edward.

Emmett era como mi hermano y yo era su hermanita. Me cuidaba como cuidaba a Alice.

-Yo no me alegro tanto-conteste y todos rieron.

Después del almuerzo teníamos danza y los chicos futbol, entonces nos dirigimos a los cambiadores correspondientes.

Apenas entramos Alice sentó a Rose en una banca y le empezó a decir:

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Alice, lo sé desde que naciste. Siempre te gusto mi hermano. Me lo dijiste cuando tenias cinco-le respondió Rose. Alice solo pensaba, supongo que trataba de recordar ese momento.-Y además, a Jasper también le gustas, solo que le preocupan tus hermanos. Por mi parte, me encanta tener una cuñada como tú. Deja que hable con Emmett.

Alice se paro y abrazo a nuestra amiga.

-Siempre te lo dije, nunca fuiste discreta-dije y las chicas rieron.

Nos pusimos ropa cómoda para bailar y entramos al salón de baile. En el piso, estirando estaban Tanya, Kate, Irina y Leah.

-Hola chicas-dijo Rose.

-Rosalie-dijo Leah sonriendo. Esa chica quería ser la mejor amiga de Rose.

-¿Y de que hablan?-pregunto Alice

-Del beso de Tanya con Edward-respondió Irina.

-Que interesante-murmuré yo.

-¿Por qué odias a Edward?-preguntó Kate.

-No lo odio, pero me molesta que sea tan egocéntrico y molesto. Idiota, caprichoso, mujeriego. Chicas, ¿por qué se emocionan con Edward, si él estuvo con toda chica de la escuela?

Como si las hubiera llamado, entraron al salón el resto del grupo y entre ellas estaban al menos cinco chicas que besaron a Edward.

-Menos contigo-dijo Leah

-Sí, pero a mí no me importa.

-Vas a pasar la próxima semana con él, vas a dormir con él y estás como si nada.

-Ustedes no conocen a Edward es realmente idiota. Ustedes solo están embobadas con el físico.

Odiaba que las chicas estuvieran obsesionadas con Edward si realmente no lo conocían.

Entro la Señora Sheep y nos hizo poner en posición para la canción de hoy. Obviamente Rose, Al y yo estábamos adelante. Una a cada lado mío.

-Bueno, niñas la canción de hoy creo que les va a gustar. Es de Britney Spears.-dijo la Señora Sheep y todas festejamos-Womanizer.

Justo. Edward era todo un Womanizer.

Después de la clase de danza me dirigí a mi auto y fui a mi casa. Pero en el camino vi que un auto me seguía. Era Edward con su Volvo. ¿Qué quería?

Aparqué en mi casa y Edward lo hizo también.

-¿Para qué me seguiste todo el camino hasta mi casa?

-Y, muñeca, vas a pasar toda la semana en mi casa y necesitas llevar ropa, cosas de la escuela, para la higiene-respondió.

Odiaba que tuviera razón.

Pasamos a mi casa y fui directamente a mi habitación, busqué un bolso donde pondría mi ropa. Y empecé a llenarlo.

Musculosas, sweaters, jeans, polleras, shorts, blusas, tacos, zapatillas.

-Bella, vienes una semana, no un mes-dijo Edward en la puerta.

-Tú no sabes lo que puede necesitar una chica en toda una semana-dije terminando de meter mi cepillo de dientes y mi peine y también las cosas de la escuela-Lista-le dije sonriendo a Edward y dirigiéndome a la escalera para irnos. Edward me seguía.

Faltando 5 escalones, Edward rodeo por la cintura por completo.

-¿Y que puede necesitar una chica en toda una semana? Solo tienes que llevar ropa para la escuela, ropa para estar en casa, pijama ¿Qué más?-dijo sin soltarme, todavía estábamos en la cima de la escalera.

Me di vuelta-Edward, imagínate tengo una cita esta semana ¿Qué me pongo si solo llevo para el colegio y para la casa?-él enarcó una ceja-¿Qué?-pregunte.

-Muñeca, esta semana vamos a pasarla juntos, no podrás tener un cita, recuerda que es un "análisis extremo", en todo caso, si quieres una cita, solo puede ser conmigo.

Me reí.-Tú no decides con quien puedo salir, además no saldría contigo.

-¿A no?-me dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó peligrosamente a mi boca, para esquivarlo me moví hacia atrás sin recordar que estaba en la escalera y caí. Pero claro, Edward estaba sosteniéndome y también cayó. Pero antes, hizo un movimiento para él caer primero y así termino en el suelo y mi cuerpo completamente arriba. Nuestros labios estaban a escasos centímetros.

- Edward ¿estás bien?-le pregunte, estaba realmente preocupada se golpeó fuertemente la espalda y también la cabeza.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó aterrándome más.


	7. Chapter 7

POV EDWARD

-¿Dónde estoy?-le pregunte a la chica que estaba encima de mío.

-Edward, ¿recuerdas nada? Soy Bella.-me dijo-Te golpeaste la cabeza. A ver, voy a llamar a tu papá. Carlisle, él es médico. ¿Hay algo que recuerdes?

-Muy poco-respondí-pero quizá con un beso recuerde todo, muñeca-y casi pude terminar la frase a causa de la risa. Reía histéricamente.

-Eres el ser más despreciable e idiota que piso la tierra Edward Cullen-dijo Bella-realmente me preocupe-y me pegó una cachetada.

-Bella, lo siento, fue gracioso-le dije

-No, Edward, no te perdono.

-Bella, dejo que me hagas lo que quieras, si me perdonas-prometí.

-¿Cualquier cosa?-dijo. Me arrepentí de mi promesa. Bella era capaz de muchas cosas para hacerme sufrir.

-Sí-dije tragando saliva.

-Bueno-respondió sonriendo-quédate acostado- asentí

Bella se paró y quedo con sus piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Ella me miraba y sonreía. Yo tenía una vista realmente hermosa. Bella se dio vuelta, todavía con sus piernas al lado de mi cuerpo, pero ahora mostrándome su espalda pero yo lo que menos veía era esa parte de su cuerpo. Yo solo miraba su trasero. Realmente lo prefería con ropa interior pero con esa pollera blanca podía ver sus bragas rojas. Esa chica era demasiado sexy.

Bella se sentó en mi estomago dejándome un poco sin aire. Me miró por encima del hombro y me sonrió. Metió su mano en mi bolsillo y empezó a moverla. Mi pene se levanto de golpe y Bella se carcajeo.

¿Iba a hacer lo que yo creía que iba a hacer? Si lo hacía yo no iba a decir nada, solo lo iba a disfrutar.

Pero lo único que hizo Bella fue sacar mi billetera de mi bolsillo y sacó toda la plata que había. ¿Eso era lo que me iba a hacer?

-¿Te quedaste sin ideas muñeca?-le dije

Se levanto por completo y me dijo que me quedara dentro de la casa. Pero antes de salir, agarro las llaves de su auto. Por lo que escuche lo metió en la cochera y volvió a entrar a la casa sonriendo.

POV BELLA

Me sorprendió que Edward pensara que solo le iba a sacar dinero. Salí de la casa. Y busque mi auto, al que guardé en la cochera. Guardé mis llaves en mi bolsillo y volví a entrar y le sonreí a Edward que estaba parado mirándome.

-Ahora sí, nos podemos ir.-dije y Edward se acerco-espera un minuto-le pedí buscando lo que necesitaba. Y encontré lo que buscaba en la mesa al lado de la puerta.- ¿Edward podrías agarrar mi bolso que quedo en la escalera?-dije con mi mejor sonrisa

-Por supuesto, muñeca-respondió dándose vuelta. Yo aproveche y me acerque a la mesa sin dejar de mirar a Edward, por si daba vuelta y agarré las llaves del Volvo y las cambie por las de mi casa. Vi como se volvió hacia mí, sin darse cuenta de lo que hice y yo fui rápido hacia él y le saque el bolso. Y salí corriendo hacia la puerta, la abrí y desactive la alarma del auto y subí. Vi como Edward salió y no reacciono de lo que hacía.

Arranque el auto y baje la ventana.

-Adiós Edward, no te olvides de cerrar la puerta de mi casa-dije y me fui lo más rápido que pude.

En 20 minutos estaba en casa de los Cullen. Era divertido viajar en el Volvo. Era rápido y cómodo. Casi como mi Mini Cooper.

Toqué el timbre y Esme me abrió.

-Bella, amor, pasa.

-Gracias Esme.

-¿Y Edward? ¿Está bajando del auto?-dijo mirando el Volvo.

Le conté toda la historia de la escalera y me respondió.

-Muy bien, se lo merecía-me reí muchísimo. Esme muchas veces me defendía ante su propio hijo.- Por lo que se vas a pasar toda la semana con nosotros.

-Sí Esme, igual no quiero molestar.

-Oh Cielo, jamás molestarías. Esta es tu casa.

Solo le sonreí y subí al cuarto de Alice

Pasamos una hora hablando hasta que escuche un grito.

-Isabella Marie Swan

Bajamos corriendo y no pude aguantar la risa.

Edward estaba completamente empapado y tenía un poco de barro en la ropa. No me había dado cuenta que llovía.

-Bella será mejor que duermas con los ojos abiertos esta noche-dijo- Y si algo le paso a mi auto, mejor ni duermas-agrego antes de subir por las escaleras.

POV EDWARD

Vi como se iba de la casa. Con mi auto.

Volví a entrar y busque las llaves de la casa de Bella y cerré la puerta para irme.

Iba a pedir un taxi metí la mano en mi bolsillo para sacar mi billetera pero recordé que Bella sacó toda la plata. Tendría que caminar. Odio a Bella. Mi casa estaba muy lejos. Y encima se acercaba una tormenta.

Empecé a caminar hacia mi casa y pasaron solamente 10 minutos para que se largara a llover. Apresure el paso pero la lluvia era impresionante.

Cuando pensé que las cosas no podían empeorar, un auto paso al lado mío y no solo me mojo, sino también que me embarro.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero estaba solo a unas cuadras. Entonces corrí y llegue lo más rápido que pude. Toque el timbre y mi mama me abrió.

-Edward-dijo entre risas. Seguro que estaba del lado de Bella.

Yo solo pase a la sala y grite.

-Isabella Marie Swan

A los pocos segundos vi como bajaban Alice y Bella muertas de risa.

-Bella será mejor que duermas con los ojos abiertos esta noche. Y si algo le paso a mi auto, mejor ni duermas-dije antes de subir por las escaleras.

Entré a mi baño y me di una ducha caliente. Por ahora iba a dejar pasar lo que me hizo Bella, la advertencia fue solamente para asustarla un poco. Pero a la próxima que se prepare.


	8. Chapter 8

POV BELLA

Después de la cena, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Me dirigí a lo que sería mi habitación durante los próximos días, seguida por el dueño del cuarto.

-Edward, ¿Cómo vamos a dormir?

-Hay suficiente espacio para los dos en mi cama-respondió. Y si, la cama era como para meter cuatro personas.

-Está bien, pero pongamos reglas. Tú te quedas en tu lado y yo en el mío. ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro que si muñeca. ¿Y qué pasa si me porto mal? ¿Me castigaras?-dijo Edward acercándose más.

-Te mato-dije sonriendo.

-Tranquilamente me dejaría matar por una…-su celular lo interrumpió. Edward miro quien era y puso cara de confusión. Quizá era un número desconocido.-Hola-respondió. Y su cara de confusión seguía-¿Tanya?-dijo en un susurro, no le hablaba a ella, estaba recordando quien era "Tanya".-Aaaaaah, si Tanya, estaba por llamarte.-Yo me reí. Pobre Tanya.-Si, mañana está bien. Adiós, muñeca.-Cuando la llamo "muñeca" sentí algo en el pecho. Sabía que era pero no quería reconocerlo. Que Edward le dijera muñeca a Tanya me hacía sentir celosa. No sabía el porqué, a mí me molestaba que me llamara así. Pero no quería que le dijera muñeca a Tanya.- ¿Bella?-me preguntó al verme distraída.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, tengo sueño nada más. Paso al baño a cambiarme.

POV EDWARD

Bella estaba de su lado completamente dormida. Yo, en cambio, no podía conciliar el sueño.

Ella cada tanto suspiraba o a veces la veía sonreír. Pero lo siguiente realmente me sorprendió.

-Edward-dijo, pero estaba soñando. Soñaba conmigo, no conocía a ningún otro Edward que yo supiera-Edward bésame.

Yo solo sonreía. Bella siempre me había parecido linda, en realidad siempre me había gustado, a pesar de ser la niña caprichosa de Forks.

Cerré los ojos y el sueño por fin me venció.

Solo escuchaba el sonido de la alarma del despertador, pero en ese instante yo estaba en esos segundos antes de despertar.

-Chicos-escuche a mama-Edward hijo, día de escuela. Bella preciosa levántate.-yo ni me moví y, al no sentir movimiento al otro lado de la cama, supuse que Bella tampoco.- ¿Chicos hoy no es martes? ¿Hoy es el día que todos salían a Port Ángeles? Oh si es hoy, si no se levantan ahora, no salen-dijo mama fingiendo estar enojada. Era obvio que nos iba a dejar ir, pero me levante y Bella hizo lo mismo.-Buen día niños.-nos saludó.

-Ma-simplemente dije.

-Hola Esme-dijo Bella bostezando.

-Prepárense para la escuela-dijo mama antes de salir por la puerta.

-Buenos días-le dije a Bella.

-Hola.-Ella era hermosa hasta recién levantada.-voy al baño-dijo.

Asentí.

Yo comencé a cambiarme y cuando Bella salió, fui a lavarme los dientes.

-Edward, mama nos sirvió el desayuno-grito Alice.

Salí lo más rápido que pude y vi que Bella no estaba en el cuarto, seguro está en la cocina. Y no me equivoqué.

Desayunamos con medialunas y cada uno se subió a sus respectivos autos.

Alice y Jasper se fueron en el Porsche, Emmett en su jeep y Bella y yo en mi Volvo que por suerte no había sufrido ningún daño por parte de mi copiloto, ayer.

La escuela fue aburrida. Clases y más clases.

El almuerzo igual que siempre. Rose y Emmett apasionados. Rosalie vendría a dormir a casa también esta semana ya que Peter y Charlotte se iban de viaje a inaugurar un restaurants en China y como no confiaban en que Rose se quedara sola en la casa, les pidieron a mis padres si podía quedarse con nosotros. Ellos aceptaron gustosos. Bella y Alice hablaban de la salida de esta tarde y Jasper y yo hablábamos de estrategias para el próximo juego. Casi al término del almuerzo se acercó casi todo el grupo de baile. Y una rubia se me acerco. Tanya, ella era Tanya.

-Eddie, mis padres no están en la ciudad, después de ir a Port Ángeles, ¿quieres venir a mi casa? Y quizá tú y yo podríamos divertirnos-dijo Tanya guiñándome un ojo.

-Por supuesto, muñeca.- ¿Por qué le decía muñeca? Muñeca solo era Bella, no esta chica. Pero al menos esta noche me divertiría.

Port Ángeles me aburría. Lo peor de todo fue que Tanya no me soltaba, yo solo quería sexo. Nada más. Pero ella no paraba.

Nos sentamos todos en un bar y tuvimos que juntar las mesas porque éramos más de 20.

Alice y Jasper estaban con Alec y María, respectivamente, pero no se paraban de sonreír y mirar entre ellos. Después tendría que hablar con Jasper.

Bella estaba sentada con Jacob y se reía de lo que él decía. Emmett y Rosalie no paraban de besarse. Yo, estaba con Tanya que, cuando no me di cuenta, me beso salvajemente. Yo instintivamente la seguí.

De repente en mi cabeza pensé en otra chica. Morena, ojos chocolate en donde te podrías perder fácilmente. Bese a Tanya con más fuerza al pensar en esa chica. Tanya pensaba que la besaba por ella, pero en realidad pensaba que besaba a Bella. Me deshice del beso confundido. Y miré a Bella quien besaba a Jacob, quería matarlo y no sabía porque.

-Edward, ¿podemos ir a mi casa ya?-dijo Tanya impaciente. A mí, se me habían ido las ganas de estar con ella. Por eso me excuse diciéndole que no me sentía muy bien. Y que lo dejábamos para otro día. Suspiró frustrada pero entendió. Y si no entendía, no me importaba.

Los seis nos fuimos a casa. Al llegar encontré una nota de mamá y la leí para todos.

_"Niños, papá y yo vamos a ir a comer a fuera. No destruyan la casa ¿sí? Quizá volvamos tarde. Esme."_

Todos reímos. ¿Qué madre les diría a sus hijos y a los amigos de ellos que "llegarían tarde"? Mama era única.

-Bueno-dijo Emmett-yo creo que Rose y yo nos vamos y quizá también volvamos tarde.-dicho esto se fueron.

-Yo voy a escribir sobre cuán raro es Jasper-dijo Alice y todos nos reímos. Mañana teníamos que presentar el primer informe.

-Yo haré lo mismo sobre ti, pequeño duende-le respondió Jasper.

Ambos subieron a la habitación de mi hermana.

-Me voy a bañar-dijo Bella subiendo a mi cuarto.

-¿Me dejas escribir sobre lo sexy que eres?-le dije

-No.

En mi habitación, Bella busco ropa para después del baño y entro a ducharse.

Yo agarre una hoja y una birome para empezar. Me puse a pensar en estos dos días y en que podría escribir. Pero enseguida deje todo sobre la cama porque quería hacer algo urgente.

Me dirigí a mi baño, tratando de no hacer ruido. Me acerque a la cortina y la corrí de golpe. Bella se dio vuelta asustada pero solo grito. La recorrí con la mirada y tenia realmente un cuerpo increíble. Era perfecta.

-Edward, sal de aquí inmediatamente.

-Muñeca, solo me quería dar un baño.


	9. Chapter 9

En Port Ángeles, Alice, Rose y yo no parábamos de comprar ropa. Era nuestra adicción. Comprar, comprar, comprar.

Kate, Irina, Tanya, Leah, entre otras venían detrás nuestro. Algunas sostenían parte de nuestras bolsas.

Tanya estaba insoportable, más que de costumbre. No paraba de hablar de Edward, de lo lindo y sexy que era. Quería matarla. Me daba celos, y no sabía por qué. Siempre me hablaban de Edward y nunca sentía nada, ahora sí. Él llamó a Tanya tres veces "muñeca" y yo quería arrancarle la cabeza.

Cuando los vi besándose tan apasionadamente, hice lo mismo con Jacob. Pero en mi mente pensé en Edward e intensifiqué el beso. ¿Qué me pasa?

En la casa, no había nadie y por lo que leyó Edward, Esme y Carlisle salían. Emmett y Rose también nos dejaron.

-Yo voy a escribir sobre cuán raro es Jasper-dijo Alice.

-Yo haré lo mismo sobre ti, pequeño duende-le respondió Jasper.

Dicho esto, subieron. Se notaba que algo sentían.

-Me voy a bañar-dije subiendo las escaleras

-¿Me dejas escribir sobre lo sexy que eres?-me pregunto Edward.

-No.

Busque mi ropa para después de la ducha y entre al baño.

Me despojé de mi ropa y agarre mi toalla, la puse en el borde de la bañadera y abrí la regadera.

En las duchas siempre se me daba por pensar. Y pensé en Edward. En la noche había soñado con él. Me da celos Tanya. Y besé a Jacob pensando en él.

¿Me gustaba Edward?

Pero antes de poder responder mi pregunta la cortina se abrió de golpe y yo me di vuelta para ver a Edward recorrerme con la mirada.

-Edward, sal de aquí inmediatamente-dije

-Muñeca, solo me quería dar un baño.

Busqué la toalla y me envolví en ella.

-Edward sal de aquí o grito.

Él dio un paso más.

-Edward, chau.

Y dio otro paso.

-Si no quieres que este aquí solo di: "Edward no me gustas y no quiero besarte"

-Ed-Edward,-tartamudee y el sonrió. Maldito.-vete.

-Eso no es lo que te dije-dijo acercándose más sosteniéndome por la cintura. Teníamos nuestros labios a centímetros.- "Edward no me gustas y no quiero besarte"-repitió.

-Edward-dije más firme. Y volvió a sonreír. Entonces fui yo la que lo beso. Lo besé con fuerza y el sabor de su boca era exquisito. El sabor más exquisito. Adictivo.

Nuestras lenguas peleaban. Mis manos estaban aferradas a su cabello y las suyas ya se metían por debajo de mi toalla. Yo estaba completamente desnuda. ¿Él quería hacerlo en su baño, en la casa de sus padres, con su hermana y su mejor amigo al lado?

-Edward-dije entre jadeos-¿Qué pretendes?

-¿Qué piensas?-dijo sonriendo. Y entonces no pude más. Tiré mi toalla y empuje a Edward contra los azulejos. Sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo, desde mis senos hasta mi centro. Que ya estaba muy húmedo.

Yo lo besaba salvajemente y comencé a levantarle la remera. Nuestros labios solo se separaron en el momento de sacar su cabeza, y en el recuentro se besaron con desesperación.

Me tiré hacia atrás para tomar aire. Realmente lo necesitaba y vi que él seguía con ropa y eso me molesto. Le saque el cinturón y el pantalón con una gran velocidad. Él estaba descalzo y eso me facilito las cosas.

Le baje el bóxer y vi su miembro y me lamí los labios. Ninguno de los chicos con los que había estado eran tan dotados.

Ahora estábamos iguales. Y lo presione más a mi cuerpo. Estaba realmente húmeda. La situación era muy excitante, nuestros cuerpos mojados por la ducha y con la adrenalina de poder ser descubiertos en cualquier momento. Ambos tratábamos de ser lo más silenciosos posible. Pero los gemidos inundaron el baño.

La punta de su endurecido miembro rozaba mi centro. Y yo no aguantaba más.

-Edward, por favor, te necesito adentro-dije jadeando.

-Aun no preciosa-respondió. Lo odie, yo realmente lo necesitaba ya.

Edward me pidió que me acostara y me abriera de piernas y así lo hice. El se agacho y acerco su nariz a mi centro.

-Exquisito-dijo-Necesito probarte ¿me dejas?

Yo solo asentí tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Y así lo hizo. Su lengua lamia mis paredes fuertemente.

-Si Edward, ahí-dije-por favor Edward, lo necesito.

-No muñeca- su lengua fue sustituida por un dedo y yo no podía. Solo le pedía que entrara en mí.

Cuando acabe, Edward se acerco y vi como se lamia su dedo con todo mi sabor.

-Eres deliciosa-dijo

Lo bese con furia. El se negaba a entrar en mí, por lo que tome la iniciativa y lo hice quedar debajo de mí.

Sostuve su miembro y mi mano iba de arriba para abajo. Los gemidos de Edward pedían más y también me nombraba de una manera que me encanto. Me lleve su miembro a mi boca y lamí mirando a Edward mientras el miraba el techo. Me advirtió que se vendría y salí. Antes de llegar a su boca, pase con mi lengua desde su abdomen hasta sus labios.

-Eres increíble-dijo él jadeando.

Yo ni siquiera le conteste, necesitaba besarlo. Le pedí que entrara de una vez por todas y lo hizo muy fuerte, tanto que se me escapo un quejido pero por placer.

Edward me sostenía por las caderas yo me impulsaba con mis manos en su pecho. Realmente nunca había sentido algo mejor.

Jadeábamos sin parar pero cada tanto nos hacíamos callar para que no viniera nadie a interrumpir.

Mis paredes se tensaron y mi orgasmo no tardo en llegar. Me mordí el labio para no gritar. Fue el más fuerte de todos. El de él fue unos segundos después.

Edward se sentó y yo quede con mis piernas rodeando su trasero. Nuestros sexos se rozaban pidiendo más y más. Nos miramos por unos segundos entonces el hablo.

-Eso fue increíble.

-Ya lo creo-respondí con la voz jadeante y tire la cabeza hacia atrás.

Edward me mordió los pezones alternadamente. Y después lo bese otra vez.

-¿Crees, crees que nos escucharon?-pregunte

-Quizá, pero no me importa-luego miro hacia el vacio y maldijo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte

-No use condón

-No te preocupes, tomo pastillas.

Y volví a besarlo. Y después recordé algo.

-Edward Cullen, si yo te pido que entres en mi lo haces ¿ok?-dije y bese otra vez.

-Aquí el que domina soy yo-dijo riendo.

-¿Así? Te propongo un juego-dije.

-Por supuesto. Amo los juegos.

-Regla numero uno: no me tocas. Regla numero dos: no te tocas. ¿De acuerdo?

Me miro confundido y sonreí antes de volver a besarlo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-dijo y lo volví a besar.

Veremos quien hace sufrir más al otro.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella era una diosa en el sexo. Increíble.

Todo en ella era muy sensual. Tenía todo el pelo revuelto y enredado pero la hacía verse muy sexy.

Me besó. Era un beso desesperado, era un beso increíble. El sabor, el modo que movía su lengua, todo en ella era exquisito.

-Edward Cullen, si yo te pido que entres en mi lo haces ¿ok?-dijo algo molesta pero me beso. Yo la quería torturar un poco, pero termino ganando ella.

-Aquí el que domina soy yo-dije

-¿Así? Te propongo un juego.

-Por supuesto. Amo los juegos.- ¿Qué querría hacer conmigo? Yo me dejaría con gusto.

-Regla numero uno: no me tocas. Regla numero dos: no te tocas. ¿De acuerdo?

Ahora no me gustaba tanto. Ella me beso, me quería matar

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-dije.

Ella solo me sonrió.

-¿Vas a cumplir las dos reglas?-preguntó tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás y lamiendo todo mi cuello.

-Aja-solo pude decir.

-Muy bien, parémonos. Así lo hicimos. La vi de arriba abajo y me acerque a besarla pero ella se corrió.

-Las reglas-dijo sacándome la lengua.-Ahora, ponte debajo de la ducha, pero sin mojarte.

Me puse debajo de la regadera pero no debajo del agua.

-Recuerda, no me toques y no te toques-dijo

-Si Bella, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunte

Ella no me contesto, solo se acostó en el suelo. Se abrió de piernas y dejo caer el chorro principal en su centro.

Ay no, ¿no me podía tocar? ¿No la podía tocar? Ella realmente quería que muriera.

Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a gemir. Verla masturbarse era fascinante. Sus ojos cerrados, su labio inferior prisionero de sus dientes, los gemidos que se le escapaban, sus dedos abriéndose los pliegues exponiendo su clítoris.

-Ahí-dijo de golpe.

Mi miembro no podía mas, necesitaba penetrarla. Malditas reglas. Me estaba torturando.

Vi como las piernas de Bella comenzaron a temblar avisando que llegaba su orgasmo. Y cuando llego, su espalda se arqueo y un gritito se le escapo de sus labios.

Se paro y me sonrió.

-Fue increíble-dijo

-No tanto comparado al que te hubiera producido yo-dije antes de besarla y sin aviso entre en ella. Pero el beso solo fue interrumpido por un gemido de placer, para volver a unirse.

La embestí con fuerza y ella gemía diciendo mi nombre.

Y otro orgasmo llego, grito bastante fuerte pero la bese para que no nos descubran. Segundos después fue el mío.

Íbamos a seguir pero unos golpes en la puerta nos interrumpieron.

-Bella ¿puedo pasar?-dijo Alice. Mire a Bella, ya que todavía no había salido de ella.- ¿Bella?

-Si Alice-dijo Bella dijo con un pequeño jadeo.

-¿Viste a Edward?-pregunto mi hermana

-Emm no-dijo Bella y todavía no podía controlar su voz.

-Bella o te estás masturbando o Edward está ahí adentro-dijo Alice.

Bella me miro, yo solo le sonreí, Alice siempre tenía razón en todo.

-¿Edward está ahí?-dijo mi hermana.

-Alice, ¿Cómo piensas eso?

-Entonces puedo correr la cortina-¿lo haría?-La corro, ya te vi desnuda varias veces-¿mi hermana la había visto desnuda? ¿es algo de amigas?

-Alice no te atrevas a abrir esa cortina-dije yo.

-Lo sabia-grito cantante-Jasper ven. Rápido.

-Alice-gritamos Bella y yo.

Se escucharon pasos y supuse que era Jas.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?

-Adivina quienes están detrás de esta cortina. Bañándose-dijo Alice riendo.

-Bella-dijo Jasper-espera ¿dijiste "Quienes"?

-Sip-dijo mi hermana

-Bella y… ¿Edward?

-Si-grito Alice-¿Son novios?

-No-gritamos los dos-es sexo sin compromisos-dije

Decir eso me oprimió el pecho. Me dolió pero no sabía por qué. ¿Eso era no?

Mire a Bella y ella había bajado la vista. ¿A ella le dolió también?

-Si solo es eso-dijo-Ahora se pueden ir todos que me quiero bañar.

-Disfruten.

-No, Edward también se va.

**Hola! Es la primera vez que me presento por aquí. Mi nombre es Luz y realmente aprecio que la historia tenga sus seguidores. Mil millones de graciassssssss**

**Quiero explicar que los capítulos no son taaan largos porque son publicados en las notas de facebook y no pueden ser extensos, pero las otras historias que publique aquí si serán largas.**

**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado**

**Beso**

**Luz**


	11. Chapter 11

POV BELLA

-¿Son novios?-pregunto Alice.

-No-Edward y yo gritamos-es sexo sin compromisos-agregó él.

No sé porque, pero lo que dijo me dolió. Como si quisiera que fuera algo más, pero no, eso era.

-Si solo es eso-dije-Ahora se pueden ir todos que me quiero bañar.

-Disfruten.

-No, Edward también se va.- ¿Por qué dije eso? Quería quedarme con él. Definitivamente había sido el mejor en el sexo.

-Emm, bueno, primero váyanse ustedes-dijo Edward

Y así lo hicieron, Jasper y Alice se fueron y Edward corrió la cortina para irse.

La cerré y me senté en el piso pensando en todo lo sucedido.

Cuando dijo lo de "sin compromisos" me dolió hasta lo más profundo. Y por lo que vi, a él también. Tenía una cara de dolor después de decirlo.

Pero eso era ¿no? No somos novios no somos nada, solo dos personas que tuvieron sexo, nada más.

Decidí terminar de bañarme y no pensar más.

Después de la cena, escribí mi reporte y cuando no pude más del sueño me fui a acostar.

-¿escribiste sobre lo bueno que soy en el sexo?-me preguntó Edward que estaba mirando la tv desde su cama

-No, pero mañana sabrás lo que escribí. Ahora tu en tu lado y yo en el mío ¿de acuerdo?-dije, él enarco una ceja y me dedico una sonrisa.

-¿Te vi desnuda en la ducha y no me dejas dormir cerca de ti?

-Exacto-sonreí.-Buenas noches.

-Niños-escuche la voz maternal de Esme-Bella, Edward-dijo sacudiéndome.-Chicos, arriba o correrá el rumor de que Bella Swan y Edward Cullen, enemigos de nacimiento tuvieron sexo en la ducha-dijo Esme riendo. Me levante de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos mirando a Esme. Edward hizo lo mismo-Alice-explicó riendo más al ver nuestras expresiones- ¿se cuidaron?

-Esme-dije algo avergonzada.

-Mamá, eres increíble -dijo Edward moviendo la cabeza. En verdad lo era, solo ella podía tomarse todo tan divertido y liberal. Realmente amaba a Esme.

-Bueno, prepárense para la escuela. Vayan al baño de a uno. No quiero que lleguen tarde-dijo antes de salir.

-Esme es única-dije

-Sí que lo es-respondió Edward.

La escuela es tan aburrida, cada vez prestaba menos atención en clase.

En el almuerzo le dije a Alice que si le decía a alguien más, además de a Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie y Emmett, le quemaría toda su ropa y la cambiaria por ropa de segunda. Ella juro por Prada que no diría nada.

Obviamente, Emmett nos hizo un par de comentarios y Edward le dijo:

-Si haces un comentario más, será mejor que guardes tu jeep muy bien.

Emmett no dijo nada más.

En clase de psicología la profesora dijo que leamos nuestros reportes. Nos los pidió por orden alfabético. Y después de algunos alumnos, le toco a Alice.

-Cullen, Alice.

-Si profesora, a mi me toco con Jasper Hale-dijo_-"Llevo dos días con Jasper y la verdad es un ser adorable. Es un caballero y muy atento. No es necesario que le diga cómo me siento, porque él lo sabe. Ayer estuve algo triste porque no encontraba mis Jimmy Choo y Jasper me dedico una sonrisa y me sentía feliz. Como si me transmitiera su felicidad. Es muy divertido y hace unas palomitas excelentes. Y a la hora de dormir decidimos dormir cada uno en su lado. Ronca un poquito pero nada molesto"_ –leyó Alice

-¿Ronco?-preguntó Jasper y todos reímos.

-Si Jas, pero un poquito.-dijo Alice

-Es verdad-intervino Edward.

-Bueno, ahora es el turno de Cullen, Edward.

-Profesora, a mi me toco con Isabella Swan-me gire y le pegue con mi puño en el hombro-Bella, Bella Swan-muy bien, el sabia que odiaba Isabella- _"El primer día con Bella fue tranquilo, se preocupo bastante cuando nos caímos en las escaleras de su casa, ya que yo caí y ella sobre mí. Y encima fingí que perdía la memoria. No me acordaba de una Bella tan tierna. Pensé que ya no existía. _– Idiota- _Pero sí que es muy vengativa. A la noche, Bella me dijo que cada uno en su parte de la cama y así lo hicimos. Pero a la noche no pude dormir porque Bella no paraba de hablar._- Me quede estática en mi silla. Yo hablaba de noche y eso no era nada bueno. Tengo que averiguar que dije- _Al día siguiente, salimos con los chicos y al volver Bella se fue a bañar y me di cuenta que las duchas son su pasión. Le gustan las duchas profundas y largas." _– en este momento Edward apenas podía leer por las risas y Alice y Jasper no se contenían.

-Bien que te gusto la ducha-dije sola para que lo escucharan ellos. Y Edward, Alice y Jasper estallaron peor que antes. Me hacían recordar a Emmett.

-Chicos, ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó la profesora.

-Yo le explico-dijo Edward con una sonrisa

-Si llegas a explicar algo tu precioso Volvo plateado sufrirá las consecuencias.-le dije aunque sabía que no diría nada.

-No explico nada-dijo Edward.

-Mejor así-dije.

-Bueno, Edward ¿terminaste?-pregunto la profesora.

-Sí.

Después de unos chicos más le toco a Jasper.

-A mi me toco con Alice Cullen-dijo-_"Alice es increíble, muy divertida. Ambos días fuimos de compras, realmente ama la ropa. Es una especie de vidente. Todo lo sabe, y no se equivoca. Siempre está feliz. Quiso ver una película y no me sorprendió que eligiera Locas por las compras. Esa chica es muy Alice. Dormimos cada uno en los bordes de la cama y es muy tranquila. No se mueve. Debe ser porque descansa lo energética que es el día"._-dijo Jasper.

-Muy bien Señor Hale-dijo la profesora.

Otro grupo de chicos y fue mi turno.

-Swan, Isabella.

-Mi compañero es Edward Cullen-dije-_ "Realmente es un idiota, finge perder la memoria y dice que la recupera con un beso. Me preocupe muchísimo. Entonces, le saque las llaves del Volvo y su dinero. Y tuvo que volver a su casa caminando y encima, lloviendo. Al día siguiente me di cuenta de lo machista que es. Piensa que él es dominante por ser hombre y yo le explique que no. Espero que ya lo haya entendido. _–Edward murmuro un "creo que no entendí, me gustaría que me lo explicaras tan bien como lo hiciste" pero lo ignore y seguí con mi lectura-_Dormimos separados pero Edward se encarga se patearme toda la noche."_

-Lo siento, muñeca-dijo Edward.

-No te perdono-dije sacándole la lengua.

En la casa estábamos Emmett, Edward, Rosalie y yo. Y de golpe Alice entro de la mano con Jasper y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta.

-Jasper Hale-dijo Edward-Arriba.

Y subieron los tres. Emmett no podría decirle nada. Él salía con Rosalie, hermana de Jasper.

Cuando escuchamos la puerta cerrarse, Rose y yo agarramos a Alice y la sentamos en el sillón.

-Queremos saber todo-dije

-¿Son novios? ¿Cómo te lo pidió?

-Sí-dijo casi gritando Alice-me lo pidió en el auto volviendo del instituto.

-Palabras exactas-dije

-"Alice siempre me gustaste y realmente quiero compartir contigo mis días ¿quieres ser mi novia?"

-Tierno-dije-¿y qué respondiste?

-Me has hecho esperar mucho-dijo Alice-y él me respondió con un "lo siento señorita"

-Estamos muy felices por ti-dijo Rose y la abrazamos. Cuando nos soltamos, Alice dijo:

-¿Tan felices como para ayudarme a preparar una Súper-Mega-Fiesta?

Rosalie y yo nos quedamos mirando. Eso no podía ser bueno.

Justo bajaron los chicos todos abrazados. Seguro estaba todo bien pero los chicos vieron nuestras caras de terror.

-¿Rosalie, Bella, que pasa?-dijo Edward.

-Alice-dije y todos la miraron-Alice quiere hacer una súper-mega-fiesta.

Y la caras de pánico también las tuvieron los chicos.


	12. Chapter 12

POV EDWARD

Cuando vi entrar a Alice y Jasper de la mano, supe lo que sucedía pero no quería aceptarlo.

Y encima el duende le dio un beso. Un beso, adelante mío.

-Jasper Hale, arriba-dije

Y así subimos con Emmett hacia mi cuarto.

-Chicos, siempre quise a su hermana. Y no me odien, pero no importa lo que digan, yo voy a estar con ella y…-dijo Jasper y pero lo interrumpí.

-Jas, no te voy a negar que cuando te vi entrando de la mano con Alice me quede en shock pero sé que no hay mejor chico para mi hermanita que tú. Porque confío en que no la vas a hacer sufrir.-dije

-¿Y yo que te podría decir? Salgo con tu hermana ¿recuerdas?-dijo Emmett.

-Gracias chicos-dijo Jasper.

-Ahora bajemos con las chicas-dije-Y Jasper, acepto que estés con Alice, pero no quiero ver muchas demostraciones de amor ¿puede ser?

-Por supuesto.

Bajamos y vimos a Rosalie y Bella mirándose con cara de terror.

-¿Rosalie, Bella, que pasa?-pregunte

-Alice-dijo Bella y yo mire a mi hermana- Alice quiere hacer una súper-mega-fiesta.

No, no, no, no. Eso no puede pasar otra vez. Ni quiero recordar lo que pasó la última vez.

Alice rodo los ojos al ver nuestras expresiones.

-Chicos, no sean exagerados-dijo-Solo una fiesta tranquila para festejar que Jas y yo somos novios.-dijo sonriendo

-¿Exagerados? ¿Es en serio, Alice?-dijo Rosalie- Cuando Emmett y yo nos pusimos de novios e hiciste una Súper-Mega-Fiesta, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó?

-Nop-dijo haciéndose la inocente Alice.

-Yo si lo recuerdo-dije-Como Rose le decía "osito" a Emm, le pagaste al zoológico de Seattle para que no abriera todo el día y poder hacer la fiesta ahí, al lado de la jaula de los osos. Por los ruidos que hicimos algunos animales trataron de escapar. ¿Ahora recuerdas?

-Bueno, bueno, esa fiesta se salió de control. Pero juro que esta será Súper-Tranquila.

-Alice-dijo en tono de advertencia Bella-La última fiesta Súper-Tranquila, ¿Cómo terminó?

Mi hermana la miro con odio, pero respondió:

-Una noche en la comisaria.

-Exacto, ahora, jura por todo tu ropero, que esta será tranquila de veras-dijo Emmett.

-Lo juro-dijo alzando una mano. Todos suspiramos. Si Alice juraba por su ropa realmente decía la verdad.-Simplemente haré una fiesta de disfraces, aquí, en casa. Pero-dijo y todos dejamos de respirar-Yo elijo los disfraces de todos-dijo mirándonos- El disfraz de cada uno es secreto, no se lo puede comentar, porque si no, realmente será una Súper-Mega-Fiesta ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asentimos. Aunque con algo de miedo.

-Ahora ustedes dos-dijo Alice señalándonos a Bella y a mí.-Ustedes búsquense pareja para la fiesta o ¿prefieren ir juntos y después terminar en la ducha?

-No-dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno búsquense pareja.

-Jacob me invito a salir, quizá venga conmigo-dijo Bella. ¿Jacob Black? Realmente ese chico era un idiota, desde que vi besando a Bella me molesto, me dio celos o no sé qué. Pero lo odiaba.

-Perfecto-dijo Alice- ¿y tú?

-Emm-dije-Pensaba salir con…con Tanya-no recordaba su nombre, pero no iba a quedarme atrás.

-Perfecto otra vez-dijo Alice con una sonrisa ¿maliciosa?-¿Por qué no los invitamos a comer a los dos?

Y antes de que pudiéramos decir algo ella ya estaba llamando a Black y a Tanya.

-¿Tanya Buring?-me pregunto Bella

-Sí, ¿algún problema?-dije

-Ninguno, solo pensaba que quizá saldrías con alguien con un poco de cerebro.

-Tú saldrás con Black.

-¿Celos?-me preguntó.

-¿Celos? No conozco los celos. Oh si espera, celos son los que tienes de Tanya ¿verdad?

-¿De Tanya?-dijo riendo-le falta muchísimo para que yo tenga celos de ella. Solo tendría celos si quizá saliera con Brad Pitt. Hasta que eso pase, jamás sentiré celos de Tanya-dijo

Estaba por contestarle pero justo tocaron la puerta.

-Lo dejamos para después, muñeca-dije

Alice fue a abrirla y entraron Tanya y Black.

-Hola chicos-dijo Jacob mirando a Bella.

Tanya directamente se abalanzo sobre mí. La iba a apartar pero cuando vi a Jacob besando a Bella, yo bese a Tanya.

Se escucho un carraspeo y Emmett solo me miraba raro. Como diciendo que después teníamos que hablar de algo.

-Chicos, tengo un juego preparado-dijo Alice y todos la miramos.- A Jake y Tanya que recién se nos unieron les cuento que hare una fiesta de disfraces el sábado-vi como ambos sonreían-Tu-dijo señalando a Tanya-iras con mi hermano-vi como Tanya sonreía mas- Y tu, con Bella-dijo mirando a Black.-Yo elegiré sus disfraces y se los daré el viernes. Pero no pueden decirle a nadie que disfraz les toco, ¿está bien?

-Por supuesto-dijo Jacob

-Hare todo lo que me pidas-dijo Tanya muy feliz.

-Ahora les propongo un juego-dijo Alice-siéntense con sus respectivas parejas-y así lo hicimos. Tanya y Jacob al ver a Jasper y Alice juntos se sorprendieron pero ellos les explicaron que estaban juntos y fueron felicitados- Ahora, Emmett ¿podrías ser el primero?

-Si-dijo con algo de pánico en la voz mi hermano, todavía no sabíamos que quería Alice.

-Tranquilo solo te vendare los ojos-explico el duende y así lo hizo-Ahora Rosalie, Bella y Tanya se te acercaran a tu rostro y tú tienes que besar a Rosalie ¿de acuerdo?

-Emmett Cullen, te conviene besarme a mi o pagaras las consecuencias-dijo Rose.

-Claro, osita.

-Tú primero-le dijo Alice a Bella.

Ella se acerco a mi hermano y Emmett simplemente respiro profundamente y dijo:

-Ella no es mi osita.

-Ahora tú-le dijo a Rose.

Rosalie se puso a centímetros de Emmett y el respiro otra vez y la agarro y le dio un beso.

-Ella si es mi osita.

-Muy bien amor, te mereces un premio esta noche-dijo Rose

Emmett solo sonrió.

-Ahora, Edward tienes que besar a Tanya.

Me vendaron los ojos y solo escuche un "tú" de mi hermana

Sentí un exquisito olor a fresas cerca de mí. Lo único que atine a hacer fue agarrar por la espalda a la chica que tenía enfrente y besarla con desesperación.


	13. Chapter 13

POV BELLA

-Ahora Edward tienes que besar a Tanya-dijo Alice vendándole los ojos a su hermano.

-Tú-me dijo cuando termino de hacerlo y me señalo a Edward como para que me acercara.

Y así lo hice. Puse mis labios peligrosamente cerca de los suyos. Él respiro y de golpe me sostuvo por la espalda y me presiono contra él.

Nuestras lenguas danzaban en un baile único pero de repente alguien me saco de ese beso.

-Edward-grito Tanya.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo él sacándose la venda y en seguida me miro a mí. Lo hizo sabiendo quien era.

-No me besaste a mí-dijo Tanya.

-¿No? Lo siento.

Jacob lo miraba con odio. Como queriendo pegarle, pero no podía, él y yo no éramos nada como para reclamarme algo.

-Está bien-dijo Tanya. Era obvio, ella con tal de estar con Edward era capaz de perdonarle esto.

Mire a Alice y ella sonreía. Ella quería que pasara esto. Cuando vio que la miraba dejo de sonreír

En la cena Alice y Jasper le dijeron a Carlisle y Esme que eran novios.

-Yo sabía que esto sucedería un día-dijo Esme abrazando a la parejita.

-Y para festejar haré una fiesta-dijo Alice

Esme y Carlisle abrieron los ojos.

-Tranquilos-dije-juro por todo su ropero que sería tranquila.

-Si es así, que haya fiesta-dijo Esme.

-Gracias-grito Alice-será de disfraces.

Edward. Edward. ¿Dónde estás? Edward no te vayas.

Abrí los ojos de golpe. ¿Soñaba con Edward?

-¿Dormiste bien?-la voz de Edward me sobresalto.

-Me asustaste, ¿estás despierto hace mucho?-pregunte con cuidado.

-Lo suficiente-dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Nunca me había dado cuenta de la hermosa sonrisa que Edward poseía.

-¿Lo suficiente para qué?

-Lo suficiente como para hacer esto- y sin más palabras me besó. Yo no me resistí y mi lengua lo invistió con fuerza.

Pero el sonido de su teléfono me sobresalto. ¿Quién llama o manda un mensaje a las 5 de la mañana?

-Es una alarma, la quise poner a las 5 pm y sin querer la puse am. ¿Dónde estábamos?-dijo él

-Durmiendo-respondí. No sé porque dije eso si quería besarlo.

Al día siguiente después de un aburrido día de escuela, Alice y Jasper fueron a Port Ángeles a comprar los disfraces de todos, Emmett y Rosalie fueron a hacer lo suyo a la casa Hale, Carlisle estaba en el consultorio y Esme fue a su estudio a organizar cosas para este fin de semana ya que como Alice hacia fiesta, ellos dos decidieron ir a una isla que le regalo Carlisle a su esposa en uno de sus aniversarios.

Yo decidí llamar a mi mamá y hablar con ella ya que no lo hacía hace unos días.

Tras sonar tres veces atendió.

-Hija

-Hola mamá, ¿como estas?

- Bien, trabajo ¿y tú?

-Bien haciendo la tarea, no sabes, tengo que estar una semana en la casa Cullen analizando a Edward para la clase de psicología y…-dije pero me interrumpió.

-¿Para eso me llamas? ¿Para contarme las estupideces que haces? ¿No te das cuenta que trabajo?

Yo ni siquiera me moleste en contestarle y le corté. Estaba segura que Reneé me odiaba, y antes de darme cuenta comencé a llorar como nunca. Ella me trataba así muchas veces y estaba cansada. Siempre envidié a los Cullen o Hale, ellos si tenían padres buenos. Esme era una madre dulce y Charlotte era muy compañera. Mi madre estaba lejos y ni siquiera se preocupaba por mí. Carlisle era un padre atento y Peter muy divertido. Mi padre me abandonó cuando nací.

-Bella ¿Qué te pasa?-escuche la voz preocupada de Edward. Levante mi rostro que estaba metido en mis rodillas.

-Nada-dije con mi voz cortada.

-Muñeca, no parece "nada"-dijo él. Se sentó al lado mío y me froto la espalda. Lo mire y en sus ojos verdes vi tristeza.

Solo me limité a apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho y llorar. Él me acerco más, abrazándome, con su mentón en mi coronilla.

-Tranquila, preciosa, yo estoy aquí, llora todo lo que necesites.


	14. Chapter 14

POV E

-Bella ¿Qué te pasa?-le dije al verla llorar en el sillón.

-Nada-me respondió con la voz entrecortada

-Muñeca, no parece "nada"-dije y me senté junto a ella frotándole la espalda. Levanto la vista y vi sus ojos chocolates rojos y una mirada triste.

Apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y siguió llorando. La abrace acercándola más y pose mi mentón en su coronilla.

-Tranquila, preciosa, yo estoy aquí, llora todo lo que necesites-dije y así lo hizo.

No tenía un reloj cerca pero creo que había pasado una hora con Bella llorando encima de mí. Mi remera estaba completamente mojada, pero poco me importo.

-Bella, muñeca, ¿me quieres decir que pasa?-pregunté, no dudaría en golpear a alguien si fuera el caso. Bella me importaba, a pesar de todo, de sus caprichos, sus malos tratos, ella me importaba. No sé cómo o que pasaría ahora pero lo único que si sabía era que Bella era importante.

-Mi mamá-dijo llorando.

-¿Qué paso ahora con Reneé?

-No le importo-dijo en un susurro. Luego me contó todo lo que le dijo su madre por el teléfono.

-Preciosa, quizá estaba ocupada y no pensó lo que dijo. Es tu madre, lógicamente te ama.

-No, ella no me quiere, ya sabes, fui un accidente, por eso mi padre desapareció y ella se quedo estos años porque no tenía otra opción.

-Bella, accidente o no, eres su hija y ella hace todo lo posible para que no te falte nada-dije

-¿Tú crees?- me miro con ojos esperanzadores pero inundados de lagrimas.

-Sí, hermosa. No podría no quererte.

Al día siguiente Bella seguía triste, y yo le pedí a mi mamá si podría dejar que no fuera al instituto.

-Si lo mejor será que se quede, se la ve muy deprimida, ¡pobrecilla!-dijo

-Vamos a decirle que se puede quedar.

Tocamos a la puerta y Bella nos dejo pasar.

-Bellita, cielo, ¿quieres quedarte hoy, quieres no ir a la escuela?-pregunto mi mama

-¿Edward, tú iras?-preguntó Bella tomándome desprevenido.

-Él se queda también-dijo mi mama sorprendiéndome más.

-Entonces me quedo. Gracias Esme-dijo Bella abrazando a mi mamá, ella me daba la espalda y yo podía ver el rostro de mi madre. Le susurre un "gracias" y ella simplemente sonrió.

-Lo siento Edward, pero muchísima gracias por todo. Por las palabras, por el silencio que necesite. Por todo, en serio-dijo Bella cuando mi madre nos dejo.

-Es un placer, muñeca-dije sonriéndole-Mi mamá se va al estudio, ¿quieres que te prepare algo para desayunar?

Ella se ruborizó- Por favor.

Bajamos a la cocina y le pregunte que se le apetecía.

-Huevos y tocino ¿puede ser?

-Claro hermosa.

Pasamos toda la mañana hablando de cosas simples y me sorprendí al conocer mejor a Bella, ella no era para nada como la imaginaba.

-¿Alice ya te dijo tu disfraz para esta noche?-me pregunto.

-Si ¿y tú?

-También-dijo-¿Iras con Tanya?

-Sí, y tú con Jacob.

-Exacto.

Silencio incomodo.

Mas silencio incomodo.

-Edward, aquí está tu disfraz. –Dijo el duende-Y recuerda no decirle a nadie.

-Si hermanita, no le diré a nadie que me voy a disfrazar de-fui interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta. Alice me miro una mirada de odio, por casi arruinar su plan.

-¿Puedo pasar?-dijo Emmett.

-Claro-dijo Alice-ahora prepárense los dos, ahora viene Jasper.

-¿Entre nosotros podemos decirnos los disfraces?-pregunto Emmett.

Alice lo pensó. –De acuerdo, pero que no salga de aquí o se la verán con Mary Alice Cullen.

Asentimos asustados, no era bueno meterse con Alice y menos cuando usaba su nombre completo.

-¿Cuál es tu disfraz, hermano?-pregunte y Emmett se mantuvo callado.-¿Emmett, cuál es tu disfraz?

-Peter Pan-susurro y yo estallé de la risa. Emmett era Peter Pan.

-Y a ver usted señor reidor ¿de qué se va a disfrazar?

Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Jasper entró en la habitación.

-¿Jas de que te disfrazaras?-dijo Emmett.

-Diablo.

-¿Y tú?-dijo él.

Yo les sonreí y les conté mi disfraz.

-Chicos bajen ya que los ayudamos a terminar de maquillarse- grito Alice una hora después ¿maquillarse?

Fuimos al comedor y lo primero que vi fue a mi hermanita. Vestida de ángel. Por supuesto. Justo ella era un ángel.

Pero cuando me centralice en el disfraz vi a Emmett con cara de horror. Era demasiado corto y provocativo.

Después miramos a Jasper con una advertencia: no te pases.

-Osito ¿te gusto?- dijo Rosalie dando unas vueltas. Ella era Campanita.

-Cla-claro-respondió el "osito"

Ahí me di cuenta que todas las parejas estaban relacionadas. Entonces supongo que Tanya se disfrazaría de mi versión femenina.

-Bueno, Jasper viene conmigo y Rosalie ayudara a Emmett. A ti, te va a ayudar Bella.-dijo mirándome-Bella, tienes que bajar y trae un labial rojo-le grito a las escaleras.

-Ya voy-dijo y escuche pasos acercándose. Y entonces la vi. Traía un corset negro con rojo y unas botas largas y muy sexys. El pelo todo batido y los labios rojos. Un rojo que seguía hasta su cuello.

-Hola vampirito-me dijo muy sensualmente-¿Qué prefieres?-dijo levantando dos labiales rojos-¿Quieres un puma o un oso pardo?


	15. Chapter 15

POV B

-Chicas, termino con la sangre en mi cuello y bajo-les dije a mis amigas que estaban saliendo del cuarto para ir a maquillar a sus novios.

Agarre un labial, y desde las comisuras de mi boca hasta el cuello hice una larga línea de supuesta sangre.

Me mire en el espejo y vi lo que había hecho Alice en mi. Mis parpados estaban completamente negros y mi boca roja. Estaba con base blanca para simular más palidez de la que ya tenía. Mi pelo estaba completamente batido.

Los ojos de Rosalie estaban pintados con diferentes tonos de verdes y tenía una coleta alta. Era una hermosa Campanita.

Alice, era un ángel, sus ojos pintados por una sombra de oro, literalmente. Y su pelo completamente lacio.

-Bella, tienes que bajar y trae un labial rojo.-grito Alice desde abajo.

Mientras agarré los dos primeros que vi dije un "ya voy" y baje las escaleras.

Y al entrar al comedor lo vi. Edward realmente era perfecto. Estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa rota y manchada de rojo con dos botones desabrochados. Seguramente que la cara con la que Edward me miraba era la que yo tenía pintada en mi rostro.

-Hola vampirito ¿Qué prefieres?-dije mientras levantaba los labiales rojos-¿Quieres un puma o un oso pardo?

-Puma, definitivamente es mi animal favorito-dijo él con una sonrisa torcida que hacía volver loca. Le pedí que se sentara en el sillón, y sin dudarlo me senté a horcajadas.

Edward me abrazo por la cintura y me acercó más a él. Pude sentir las miradas de nuestros amigos, como también la erección de Edward que estaba creciendo debajo de mí.

Le tiré la cabeza hacia atrás, con fuerza, para comenzar con la sangre. Edward se rió y me susurró un "me gustas con fuerza"

Yo lo ignoré y seguí haciendo mi trabajo y convertirlo en un vampiro.

-Listo-le dije cuando acabé.

-¿Te doy miedo?-dijo haciendo poses que creía que asustaban.

-Siento decepcionarte Eddie, pero no asustas a nadie.

-¿A no?

-Ni un poco.

-¿Segura?

-Completamente.

-Bueno, solo debo advertirte Bells, haces muy mal en no tenerme miedo.

Y antes de que pudiera contestar vi como se venía sobre mí. Me agarró tan rápido que no me di cuenta que estaba colgando detrás de su espalda.

-Edward, suéltame-le dije mientras sentía que la sangre se agolpaba en mi cabeza.

-¿Te doy miedo?

-No-grité.

-Entonces no te suelto-dijo riendo.

-Está bien, eres el vampiro más malo de todos, y realmente asustas, ¿contento?

-Sí, solo te falto decir que soy sexy, pero te perdono-dijo bajándome.

Tocaron el timbre y supimos que llegaban Jake y la estúpida de Tanya. Nos habían dicho que venían juntos. Disfrazados de lobo y de caperucita.

Tanya nuevamente se tiró a los brazos de Edward y me dieron muchas ganas de golpearla.

Jacob me dio un simple beso en los labios y se ganó una mirada de odio de Edward, al menos no era la única que sufría. Esperen, ¿dije "sufría"?

La fiesta, como todas las de los Cullen, era un éxito. La música, la decoración, la comida y bebida, todo obra de Alice.

Jacob me llevaba por todos lados para hablar con sus amigos. Era tan obvio que quería mostrar que estaba conmigo.

Muchas veces vi como Edward me miraba y cuando yo posaba mi mirada en el siempre me sonreía burlón.

-Muñeca-me dijo Jacob. Y sonó tan distinto a cuando lo decía Edward.

-No me digas muñeca, por favor.

-Bueno Bella, hace calor, porque no vamos a afuera-dijo Jake

Y acepté ya que realmente era un muchísimo el calor que se sentía en la fiesta.

-Guau, si que tienen un enorme jardín los Cullen-dijo asombrado.

-Si, a Esme le encanta tener mucho en donde plantar.

Seguimos caminando por el jardín y nos dirigimos al lugar más alejados de todos.

Jake me puso contra el muro y comenzó a besarme con pasión. Estuvimos por minutos así hasta que sentí como sus manos se metían por debajo del vestido y me lo levantaba.

Nunca me molestó tener que acostarme con alguien, pero por alguna razón, no quería que hoy pasara. No sabiendo que el último había sido Edward y por más raro que suene, no quería que se borraran de mi cuerpo los toques de él, no quería. Quería quedar marcada por él. Y no por otro.

-Jake, no-conseguí decir.

-Vamos Bella, me dijeron que eras increíble en el sexo, no te niegues hermosa-dijo

-Jake no quiero, basta-dije soltándome. Pero en seguida me empujo con más fuerza contra el muro.

-Mira pequeña zorra, vamos a tener sexo aquí, te guste o no-nunca pensé que Jacob era así y nunca me habían tratado como él lo estaba haciendo.

-Jacob, suéltame, por favor-dije sollozando. Él no me respondió, solo tapo mi boca y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

-Black, la sueltas o te mato-escuché decir.


	16. Chapter 16

POV EDWARD

Vi como Bella se iba con el idiota ese hacia el jardín, tuve la necesidad de seguirlos, sentía que tenía que estar allí.

-Eddie, ¿A dónde vamos?-me preguntó Tanya.

- A donde voy, querrás decir, tomare un poco de aire.

-Vayamos juntos, nos vamos a divertir juntos-dijo creyendo sexy

-Tanya, necesito salir solo, después vuelvo-y antes de que pudiera responder fui hacia mi jardín.

Hice un minuto de caminata y me encontré con una escena que me horrorizó. Bella contra el muro trasero y sobre ella el maldito Black. Ella trataba de salir y el la empujo más fuerte.

Corrí hacia ellos y dije:

-Black, la sueltas o te mato.

El enfermo ese se dio vuelta y me miro con rabia.

-Cullen ¿Por qué no vas adentro que seguramente tu caperucita te espera?

-Suéltala-repetí, y él me hizo caso. Bella se tiro en mis brazos y sollozo. Yo la abrace con fuerza y bese su coronilla- Ahora chucho idiota, te quiero fuera de mi casa, hoy no te hare nada, pero espero que te cuides y no cometas más errores, porque te las veras conmigo.

-Claro que si vampirito-dijo caminando hacia la puerta de la casa-suerte con tu zorra.

¿Qué?

-¿Perdona? ¿Cómo la llamaste?

-Z-o-r-r-a-deletreó- Zorra.

No pude más, lo agarre por el cuello del traje y lo tire al piso. Mientras le pegaba con toda la fuerza, salían de mi boca las más fuertes blasfemias que alguna vez haya utilizado en frente de una dama. Una dama que gritaba y lloraba atrás, pedía que pare. Pero yo estaba nublado, necesitaba que el maldito sufriera. Yo también sufrí unos golpes, pero nada me importaba más que defender el honor de Bella. En un momento sentí unos brazos apartarme, unos brazos que reconocí como los de Emmett.

-Hijo de puta-le grite a Jacob. A quien por fin vi con claridad. Tenía sangre por toda la cara, y me sentí orgulloso de mi trabajo. Igualmente sentí el olor a mi propia sangre, pero poco me importo- Vete ya de mi casa.-Jasper lo saco.

Me di cuenta que había varias personas fuera mirando el show. Alice y Rose me miraban con pánico. Pero me centre en Bella quien tenía todo el maquillaje corrido por el llanto y me miraba como nunca antes. ¿Sería bueno eso?

-Vamos, Edward, hay que curarte-me dijo.

-¿Qué paso hermano?-me pregunto Emmett. Lo mire con odio-Okey, me lo dices después-dijo riendo, tan Emmett.

-Entren, sigan con la fiesta-les grite a los invitados. Si arruinaba la noche Alice me torturaría por siempre-todos me hicieron caso, menos Tanya.

-Eddie, ¿estás bien?-dijo abrazándome con DEMASIADA fuerza. Y yo estaba adolorido.

-¿Tanya eres idiota? ¿No te das cuenta que le duele?-dijo Bella.

-Lo siento Eddie, y Bella no me digas lo que tengo que hacer con mi chico-dijo Tanya con odio.

Bella se carcajeó-¿Tu chico? Tanya querida, a penas recuerda tu nombre-dijo con más odio mi verdadera chica. Lindo sonaba eso.

Antes de que Tanya respondiera Bella me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la cocina, agarró hielo, gasas y desinfectante.

-Edward, siéntate-dijo Bella, yo le hice caso, y comenzó a limpiar las heridas-Gracias-dijo en un momento-Si no hubieses llegado…-

-Tranquilo, muñeca, yo siempre voy a estar para ti. Siempre ¿oíste?-dije

-¿Y porque siempre?

Tenía que decírselo, esas palabras luchaban con salir de mi boca, hace 18 años, desde que nací, que ese sentimiento está en mí, pero nunca se lo dije. Hoy era el día.

-Porque, porque te amo Isabella, siempre lo hice, siempre lo haré. Todas las bromas, todo lo que hice para molestarte, era para que te fijaras en mí.

Bella no respondió se quedo estática, pero luego me beso con fuerza, y eso fue mucho mejor que cualquier otra palabra.


	17. Chapter 17

BELLA POV

Nuestras lenguas luchaban con desesperación ante tal confesión. Podía sentir la sangre de Edward de su cara, pero en este momento no me molesto. Amaba a Edward, tenía que decírselo como él lo había hecho conmigo. Nos amábamos. Todas las bromas que nos hacíamos, cada vez que nos peleábamos realzaba el simple hecho del amor que sentíamos por el otro.

-Edward-le dije juntando nuestras frentes-Yo te amo también.

Vi esa sonrisa perfecta de Edward y me dio un corto beso.

Termine de curarlo cuando me dijo:

-Estoy muy feliz, siempre quise esto.

-Yo igual Edward, ¿pero ahora, que somos? Ambos tuvimos relaciones que no fueron nada, ¿esta será igual?

-No puedes pregunta eso, nunca me confesé hacia una chica, eres mi perdición Isabella. ¿Traes las llaves de tu casa, muñeca?

-Si-respondí-Edward si ahora estamos juntos no es necesario que me digas así, pero ¿para qué las llaves?

Edward sonrió-Que estemos juntos no significa que deje de molestarte, amo hacerte enojar. Y las llaves de tu casa son para entrar en tu casa-dijo rodando los ojos-Te voy a demostrar lo mucho que te amo y aquí, con la fiesta, no se puede.

Salimos y nos subimos al Volvo, en minutos estábamos en mi hall, besándonos otra vez.

Me subí a Edward poniendo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y así subimos las escaleras, no sé cómo no caímos.

Entramos a mi cuarto riéndonos, besándonos, amándonos.

Me apoyo sobre mi cama y me saco el traje con cuidado, sin perder contacto visual, yo hice lo mismo con él, hasta terminar completamente desnudos.

Aunque ya habíamos estado juntos, no pude dejar de admirar el cuerpo de Edward.

Besó desde mis tobillos, pasando por mis piernas, dejando besos en mi abdomen, todo hasta llegas a mi boca que pedía de él, pero no accedió, rozo mi mejilla y susurro en mi oído, mordiendo mi lóbulo.

-Esta noche no vamos a tener sexo, te voy a hacer el amor.

No aguante mas y lo besé, nos besamos, acariciando y reconociendo el cuerpo del otro.

Yo ya estaba muy húmeda y mi cadera se alzaba a él, que respondió en seguida, penetrando lentamente y cuando yo lo pedía, con más fuerza.

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar debajo del suyo y me corrí gritando un "Te amo" hacia él.

El orgasmo de Edward se produjo después.

Me puso sobre él y nos tapo, beso mi coronilla y me respondió:

-Yo también te amo, siempre vamos a estar juntos amor.

Cerré los ojos y disfrute del momento, y seguramente disfrutare de los que vienen, siempre que tenga a Edward conmigo.

FIN

No me maten, ni yo esperaba un final tan pronto, pero ya no le veo sentido a la historia y para rellenar capítulos de drama sin lógica no me parecía bueno.

Gracias por los comentarios y por seguirme.

Volveré pronto con otra historia, pero espero que les haya gustado esta, que se hayan divertido, enojado, enamorado como yo hice al escribirla.

Muchísimas gracias, Luz.


End file.
